Truth or Dare Fairy Style
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: I've kidn- invited the gang of Fairy Tail to a truth or dare game! Give us ideas for Truth or Dares or maybe you could be in the story! Of course there will be romanace, embarrasing truthes, hilarious dares!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos: Welcome everyone to the Fairy tail truth or dare!  
><strong>Natsu: What the heck how did I get here?

Lucy: I WAS TAKING A SHOWER WHAT THE HECK!

**Chaos: Heehee sorry about that..**

Virgo: Here you go princess *hands clothes*

Lucy: Thank you Virgo

Natsu, Gray: You suck Virgo!

Virgo: Punishment?

Lucy: Go home.

*Virgo goes home*

**Chaos: So this is how it's going to go, I will have you trap- I mean, you guys get to play truth or dare! AND YOU HAVE TO PLAY! Each week, I'll bring in a new member for you to play with AND I'll be bringing in one of my friends from away from the computer (That's right I have them) or a reviewer to help me out!**

Erza: Who are you

Natsu: I'm all fired up!

Lucy: I want to go home

**Chaos: One at a time geez people. 1. I'm ChaosxXx but you can call me Chaos or Supreme ruler of everything.**

Erza: Chaos is fine

**Chaos: Lucy, you're not going home until this day over.**

Lucy: You look like a mini me.

**Chaos: Yeah that's my avatar I could look like anyone I want too!**

Natsu: Look like me!

**Chaos: I'm a girl and I plan to stay that way**

Natsu: No fun…

Gray: Come on let's go this is stupid.

**Chaos: Good luck with that, I had freed put runes around this place so you can't leave until I say so.**

Lucy: Why would Freed do that?

***Flashback***

"FREED PUT THESE RUNES UP OR YOUR PLUSH LAXUS GETS IT!" Chaos yelled "YES M'AAM!"

***Flashback over***

Lucy: ahhh

Erza: Are you a threat?

**Chaos: If you disobey me yes, so you might as well play Truth or dare.**

Natsu: We could take her!

**Chaos: Not with Mira with me :D**

Mira: Hi guys!

Lucy: Mira get us away from the crazy lady!

**Chaos: I promised her romance to help me out so you have to deal with her if you want to leave.**

Everyone:…

**Now for the contestants! You've met some of them already! Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray! Who are already here.. Now for the contestants that aren't here! Levy,Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Cana, AND NONE OTHER THAN JUVIA THE LEVEL 10 STALKER!**

Everyone named pops up.

Gajeel: Let's do this!

Natsu: You don't even know whats going on

Gajeel: Yeah we do Chaos told us before we got here.

Levy: She asked us if we wanted to come

Lucy: She just popped us up randomly

**Chaos:….heehee…**

Natsu: Gajeel is going down!

Gajeel: Bring it on Hothead!

Juvia: Gray-sammmaaaa

Gray: Helpppp

Lucy: So is this an only Fairy Tail game? Why are you picking on us?

**Chaos: 1. No I'll bring in more people from other guilds later 2. I'm not picking on you I'm bring fun into your life so shut up already Lucy or you go into…THE PIT!**

Lucy: The pit?

**Chaos: It's where you go if you don't do a dare or truth.**

Erza: What's in it?

**Chaos: it changes depending on my mood**

Lucy: fun…

**Chaos: Because this is the first time we don't have any requested dares or truth's nor people to help out nor special guests, so you guys get to dare each other. Erza truth or dare?**

Erza: Dare

**Chaos: Don't eat cake for one day**

Erza:….

Natsu: Into the pit!

Gray: She's doomed

Erza: I'll do it!

**Chaos: *imitates mr burns* Excellent… you may ask someone now.**

Erza: I give my turn to Mira

Mira: YES!

**Chaos: Can she do that..**

*Mira goes into Satan soul* Yes yes she can

**Chaos: Okay!**

Mira: Lucy, Truth or Dare!

Lucy: um..uh…truth?

Mira: Rate the all the guys here from 1-10

Lucy: Frig seriously?

Mira: Yep

Lucy: By cuteness, personality wise, etc.

Mira: Cuteness

Happy: We were forgotten L

Carla: We're always forgotten

Lily: Sighhh

Lucy: Okay, so who do I start with?

Mira: Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Natsu, Elfman, Happy, Lily

Lucy: Um Gajeel -1

Gajeel: Wow..

Lucy: Gray is a 6

Gray: I knew it

Lucy: Laxus is four, sorry I don't like blonde hair like that

Laxus: You have the same hair..

Lucy: It works on me

Lucy: Natsu is 7, pink and blue are my favorite colour

Natsu: it's salmon, not pink, And I'm number 1 I'm number 1

Lucy: Elfman is a 2…your too muscular like an ape

Elfman: Man…L

Lucy: Happy is adorable but he's annoying very annoying. Luckily for him it's only cuteness so he's a 9.

Natsu: I got less than Happy!

Gajeel: at least you got over 1..

Elfman: MAN!

Lucy: Lily's an 11 though.

Lily: ;D

Mira: You know I didn't say you had to comment on them..

Lucy:…..Evergreen Truth or Dare?

Evergreen: Dare

Lucy: I dare you to turn Chaos to stone so we can all get away!

Evergreen: Got it

**Chaos: Evergreen I asked you if you wanted to play! Lucy why! Don't do this! *gets turned to stone**

Mira turns into Satan Soul: Oh know you don't

Lucy: I forgot..

Evergreen: I actually have no intention of leaving, the fairy queen will watch you all be embarrassed.

Elfman: Truth or Dare is a MAN's game!

Gray: At least you guys weren't kidnapped

Wendy:…no one notices me

Juvia: Gray-sama!

Cana: Why aren't there any booz here!

**Chaos is turned back to normal: Into the pit with you Lucy!**

Lucy: NOOOO!

Natsu: Sucker

**Chaos: Well that's all the time we have for today, don't worry you don't have to watch Lucy be in pain. See yeah later!**

Wendy: Who's she talking too?

Cana: she's just staring at the wall…

Gajeel: This is weird..

Juvia: Gray-sama!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos: And we're back now to Saphira, yes yes I do have a thing for truth or dare I force my friends to play it with me all the time xD. And thank you I do enjoy creating Chaos**

Natsu:…she's doing it again

Lucy: She scares me

Mira: Even I don't know what she's doing

Wendy: who's Saphira?

Laxus: Are we still playing or is she going to keep talking to the wall?

**Chaos: CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT LUCY! *grabs Lucy out of the pit***

Lucy: That…was pure..torture.

Natsu: What happened?

Lucy: There were swords and spears and spikes

**Chaos: I was in a fighting mood.. Anyways Lucy ask someone truth or dare**

Lucy: Okay Natsu tru-

**Chaos: WAITTTT! We have a request**

Lucy: Nevermind Natsu..

Levy: Who's it for?

**Chaos: Gajeel truth or dare**

Gajeel: um..well..truth?

**Chaos: UNACCEPTABLE! You must choose dare.**

Gajeel: Than why ask me in the first place

**Chaos: I was being nice **

Gajeel:…fine what's my dare?

**Chaos: But wait again! I have to bring in one of my friends, and someone to play truth or dare!**

Gajeel: She really likes to change the subject

Erza: Yeah..

**Chaos: Let's welcome, my helper at the moment, a friend away from the computer, NICK!**

***Nick walks in***

**Nick: I have no idea what's going on and I've never watched this show but Chaos threatened to nuke my house if I didn't show up so Hi everybody!**

**Chaos: And now someone to play with you guys, you hated him when you first met him..**

Lucy: That's a lot of people

**Chaos: SHHH! He was your rival before you owned him..**

Lucy: Again a lot of people..

**Chaos: You want to go in the pit again?**

Lucy: no..

**Chaos: Than stay quiet. It's STING EUC SOMETHING!**

Sting: Really you forgot my last name?

Natsu and Gray: What's he doing here

Sting: Geez you guys aren't really friendly here.

***Nick reads piece of paper*: So according to this Gakee, Gane, Gaja, Gah, the guy with the G and the J in his name has to do something romantic to Lov, Ley, the girl with the L and V in her name!**

**Chaos: He's not good with pronouncing other names**

Gajeel: no

Levy: no

**Chaos: You'll both go into the pit than**

Lucy: Gajeel you better do it

Levy: Is the pit that bad?

Lucy: YES!

Gajeel: Okay than, *kisses Levy's hand* Happy?

**Chaos: Not really but whatever. And that is all the requests we have, Nick how about you dare someone to do something?**

**Nick: Um okay but I don't know anyone here, blondie Truth or dare?**

Sting,Laxus,Lucy: Which one?

**Nick: the female one**

Lucy: Again? Dare I guess

**Nick: Take off your clothes**

Lucy:..

**Chaos: NICK STOP BEING A PERVERT GO INTO THE CORNER!**

***Nick sulks and walks into corners***

**Chaos: Sorry about that Lucy you don't have to it if you don't want to**

Lucy:Phew..

Mira: Truth or dare Chaos?

**Chaos: Me? It's not your turn..oh well truth**

Mira: Who do you ship?

Lucy: Ship?

Mira: Like couples wise

Lucy: oh..

**Chaos: That's not embarrassing, for me anyways. Let's do it in order. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Sticy, Jerza, Lali, and Everman.**

***Everyone mentioned blushes and looks at the person they were paired with***

Lucy: Nalu and Sticy?

Gray: That's you and Natsu, and you and Sting

Lucy: Why am I with 2?

**Chaos: I love love triangles**

Lucy:…

Natsu: I agree with her pairings except for the Sticy part

Sting: Me too except for the Nalu part

*glares*

Mira: What about you Nick?

**Nick: As I've said I don't watch this show or anything but Chaos tells me every second who she likes and doesn't like so I'm going to say; Nali, Gralu, Nuvia, and Gerza.**

**Chaos: JERK! Your only saying that to bug me!**

Natsu: Nuvia?

**Chaos: Natsu and Juvia.**

Natsu and Juvia: Who thought of that!

Lisanna: I'm fine with Nali

Natsu: I'm not

Lisanna: L

Gray: Me and Lucy?

Lucy:…

Erza: Me and Gray?

**Chaos: These are the ones I don't like Nick be quiet and stay in the corner!**

Juvia: Juvia is happy Chaos supports Gruvia

Gray: Gray isn't

Juvia: L

Wendy: What about me?

Happy: And me?

**Chaos: I like Wendy with Doranbolt, Lily and Carla together**

Happy: LILY AND CARLA!

Lily and Carla: WHAT!

**Chaos: Don't judge me! Anyways it's my turn Natsu truth or dare?**

Natsu: DARE BABY!

**Chaos: I dare you to…OH cliffhanger what will I ask him to do? You decide! And yes for the next chapter Nick will still be here because I feel like it.**

Sting: she's staring at the wall…

Lucy: she's doing it again

**Nick: Does she do this often?**

Everyone but Sting: Yes

Sting: Annoying…

Laxus: Very


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos: Yayyy we're back let's see what I dare Natsu to do.**

Natsu: Oh we're still doing that?

Lucy: That was 4 hours ago

Erza: You never let us leave

Gray: We're hungry!

*Erza eats cake*

**Chaos: Heehee um sorry I saw a move, anyways let's pay our attention to Erza who is currently eating cake even though she's not allowed too. **

*Everyone stares at Erza*

Erza: ..hi

Gajeel: PUNISH HER!

**Chaos: INTO THE PIT! *throws Erza and cake into the pit**

Natsu: What's my dare?

**Chaos: Oh yeah, I forgot**

Natsu: You forgot?

Elfman: Forgetting isn't MANLY!

Juvia: Gray-sama never forgets 3

Gray: Yeah I do sometimes,

Juvia:

Lucy:…run Gray run!

*Juvia crys a river*

**Chaos: JUVIA STOP YOUR FLOODING THE PLACE**

Sting: Is it always like this at Fairy Tail?

Everyone: Yes

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

**Chaos: So um I dare you to…do something to Lucy you wouldn't do before?**

**Nick: Are you sure you're going to dare a guy that?**

**Chaos: Get back in the corner**

**Nick: Yes ma'am!**

*Natsu starts to grab Lucy's shirt*

**Chaos: NATSU!**

Natsu: You told me to do something to her I wouldn't do to her before

**Chaos: GEEZ NATSU I DIDN'T MEAN THAT THIS STORY IS RATED T!**

Natsu:…..story?

Lucy: At least I know you wouldn't do that..

**Chaos: Heehee pay no attention to me**

Erza: Before Nick said he never watched the show..

Wendy: this is weird

Laxus: What aren't you telling us Chaos?

**Chaos: well you know um, MIND ERASE!**

Lucy: What were we talking about?

Natsu: I don't know but what will I do about my dare?

**Chaos: Just don't do it..**

Natsu: Okay…Stripper truth or dare?

**Chaos: WRONG!**

Natsu: Eh?

**Chaos: We have a request for Erza, *Pulls Erza out of pit* Truth or dare?**

Erza: Dare

**Chaos: Good you weren't allowed to pick Truth anyways. We need someone else though. Let's bring more people into this.**

***Lisanna, Bixlow, and Freed appear***

**Chaos: They know whats going on don't worry I didn't kidnap them too. So anyways Erza your dare is to lick the neck of both Mirajane and Lisanna at the same time**

Erza:…I only have one tongue

Lisanna and Mirajane:…no….

Sting: Who is she getting the requests from?

Natsu: The wall?

Lucy: Well only if your being logical

Natsu: Well the girl's crazy and she keeps talking to the wall so maybe that's where she's getting the requests from!

**Chaos: Wow you guys suck. Anyways do your dare Erza**

*Erza somehow manages to do the dare*

Gajeel: The almighty Titania

Levy: How did she do that?

Lisanna: That was weird

Mirajane: No kidding

Erza: I give my turn to Gray

Gray: Truth or Dare Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia picks dare~

Gray: I dare you not to talk to me for the rest of the day

Juvia: but but but

Natsu: That's cold

Lucy: That was mean

Sting *whispers to Lucy*:Whats the relationship between them?

Lucy *whispers to Sting*: Juvia loves Gray, Gray finds her no more than a nakama

**Chaos: okay Juvia it's your turn**

Juvia: Juvia chooses pit

**Chaos: Wha…**

Juvia: You heard Juvia

***Chaos picks Juvia up and throws her into the pit***

**Chaos: weird..now who goes?**

**Nick: I'll go!**

**Chaos: No go back in the corner**

Laxus: I'll go, Sting truth or dare?

Sting: Dare

Laxus: I dare you and Lucy to switch clothes

Lucy: Eh? Right now?

**Chaos: There's a closet over there *Points to closet***

Lucy: I'm not getting changed in the same room as him!

Sting: I'm good with it

Lucy: Well I'm not!

**Chaos: Okay um there's a washroom somewhere over there Lucy you change in the shower or in the washroom you guys decide**

Natsu: I don't think this is fair to Lucy

Sting: Shut up

Natsu: No!

Lucy: I agree with Natsu! Sting barely wears a shirt!

Laxus: Did I mention you have to change underwear too?

Lucy: WHAT!

Sting: hee

Natsu: You do realize you have to wear a bra

Lucy:Actually…

Natsu: You don't wear a bra?

Lucy: The shirt is padded enough!

Wendy: This conversation is weird..

Bixlow: I'm fine with it

Freed: Whatever Laxus desires

Sting: Come on Blondie

Lucy: YOU'RE BLOND TOO!

***Lucy and Sting go into the washroom***

Natsu: I don't like this one bit

Gray: Congragulations

**Chaos: Should Juvia come out of the pit yet?**

Gray: no

**Chaos: Oh because your opinion totally matters**

Gray: It does

**Chaos: Oh? Explain how so**

Gray: Because I said so

**Chaos: You can't use my own excuse on me**

Gray: Yes I can

*Sting and Lucy walk out*

**Chaos: wtf**

Lucy: I HATE THIS!

Sting: I don't

Lucy: you're lucky this shirt is far enough down to cover them up

Levy: Do you always have to mention them?

Lucy: Well umm

**Chaos: Well that's it for now 3 chapters in one day man I'm proud of myself have a nice night!**

Sting: This shirt has so much padding, but man your panties are so uncomfortable

Lucy: Just shut up


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos: Hey Guys I'm back and guess what we have 2 new special guests! One of them will be helping me, the other will join the game**

**Nick: What about me?**

**Chaos: Did I say you could talk?**

**Nick: No ma'am**

**Chaos: Anyways, INTRODUCING THE ONE AND ONLY NAJMO!**

***Najmo walks in***

Natsu: She

Lucy: Walked

Gray: Through

Sting: The

Erza: Wall

Natsu: Is that who she's been talking to?

Laxus: This is messed up

Levy: Maybe she can walk through walls?

Gajeel: Is there magic that can do that?

Natsu: THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!

Mira: I'm still waiting for romance :P

**Chaos: Be patient ****J**** It'll come, now for the one that joins you, it's Lyon.**

***Lyon walks in***

Lyon: What I don't get no fancy entrance?

Natsu: You also didn't walk through the wall

Lyon: Where's Juvia?

**Chaos: CRAAAAAP! *runs into the pit and grabs Juvia* I did it again!**

Gray: She's out cold

Lyon: JUVIA!

Natsu:…

Erza:…

**Najmo: I wanna do what I was promised**

**Chaos: Yes yes, Wendy heal Juvia.**

Wendy: already on it

**Chaos: Najmo dare Natsu if you wish.**

**Najmo: Okay Natsu truth or dare?**

Natsu: Dare

**Najmo: Okay I dare you to—**

**Chaos: WAIT WE HAVE A REQUEST!**

Natsu: Always me -.-

Mira: What is it?

**Chaos: Najmor you can dare him afterwards, Natsu truth or dare?**

Natsu: Do I actually get to choose here?

**Chaos: Yes actually**

Natsu: dare

**Chaos: I dare you to tell us your feelings for Lucy**

Gajeel: LOOPHOLE!

Levy: Wow..

Natsu: She's my best friend?

Mira: We know it's more than that?

Natsu: Okay..well I um, may um uh

**Chaos: Tell us or you go in the pit.**

Natsu: Okay, I really like her

Sting: So do I flame brain

Gray: That's my line

Natsu:…

Mira: Lucy did you hear this?

Lucy: Huh oh, I wasn't paying attention I was reading my book

Everyone excluding Juvia: sigh

Juvia: Love rivalll

**Najmo: Now can I go?**

**Chaos: yes**

**Najmo: Okay I dare you to do a girl photo shoot**

Natsu: Been there done that

**Najmo: …what?**

Natsu: I lost the race L

**Najmo: Oh yeah, than just wear this dress for the rest of the day.**

***Najmo hands Natsu a pink puffy and glittery dance***

Natsu: where'd you get this?

**Najmo: Not at Lucy's house hee hee**

Lucy:HEY!

Mira: So now you listen -.-

*Natsu puts on the dress*

Gray: Awh you look so cute

Natsu: shut it ice princess

Gray: You wanna go!

Natsu: Yeah I wanna go!

Erza: No

Natsu and Gray: OKAY!

Gajeel: heehee scared by the red head

Erza: Did you say something?

Gajeel: No

Erza: That's what I thought

Lucy: Anyone else notice she hasn't talked to the wall yet?

Bixlow:…?

Freed: Yeah I noticed her doing that when I set up the runes

Happy: no one ever notices me

Lucy: Oh yeah you're the reason I'm trapped here

Freed: she was going to destroy my stuffed Laxus L

Laxus: ….this is awkward…

Freed: I forgot you were here…

Laxus:…

Natsu: Anyways Wendy truth or dare?

Wendy: um uh truth?

Natsu: What do you think about Sting in Lucy's clothing?

Wendy: I think it's weird

Sting: HEY!

Lucy: Can I change please? This is too revealing

Laxus: Go ahead.

*Lucy and Sting go back in the washroom*

Wendy: uh, um, Happy truth or dare?

Happy: Dare!

Wendy: um, give Natsu your fish

Happy: but…fine L I hate you Wendy *hands Natsu fish*

Wendy: I'm sorry…

Happy: LUCYYYYY! Truth or dare?

Lucy: Truth

Happy: Who do you like

Lucy: no one

*Natsu, Gray and Sting start sulking in a corner.*

Lucy: I mean I love someone but you didn't ask that

Happy: Too shay

*Natsu, Gray and Sting start glaring at eachother*

**Chaos: And I'm bored so I'm going to end it here see yeah later everyone!**

Natsu: Bye wall


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos: I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM PERSON! Okay, so I know it's been while since I've updated but I've got a really good excuse…I saved the world from a meteor strike.**

**Nick: LIES!**

**Chaos: Shut up, okay so maybe I was too lazy and focused more on my other fanfiction**

Natsu: She loves the wall

Lucy: Fanfictions?

**Chaos: Um yeah fanfictions..and so I decided to work on this a bit not because I was getting threats from one of my best friends who I have decided shall visit today, let's welcome KATIE!**

**Katie: Heyyy**

**Nick: What happens to me?**

**Chaos: You stay in the corner**

**Nick: Kay ****L**

Lucy: I'm still hung up on that fanfictions thing and updating?

Natsu: You write fanfictions? About what? Dragons?

**Chaos: um…you guys?**

Everyone but Elfman and Evergreen: …..what…

Elfman: FANFICTIONS ARE MANLY!

**Chaos: Thank you**

Evergreen: Get a life…

**Nick: What she said**

**Chaos: Did I say you could come out of the corner?**

Erza: What type of Fanfics?

**Katie: NALU!**

**Chaos: Don't answer for me!**

**Katie: It's true**

Natsu&Lucy: ….um why us?

Sting&Gray: Yeah!

Lisanna:..I'm always excluded why do you hate Nali!

**Chaos: I don't hate Nali I just like it one-sided as in you liking Natsu and he not liking you**

Lisanna:..wow

Natsu: Can we read one of these fanfictions?

**Chaos: No they're private!**

**Katie: Than why are they on a website?**

Erza: So people you don't know can read them but not us?

***Katie opens up laptop***

**Katie: Here you go guys she has 3 stories which one do you want to check out**

Levy: Fairies academy like school?

Lucy: We go on vacation? We really should do that one

Laxus: Hmm what about this truth or dare one?

**Chaos: NO STAY OUT OF THAT ONE**

*They read all the fanfictions*

Elfman: That was…manly?

Wendy: I'm too young to have read it!

**Chaos: Rated T for a reason**

Natsu: Lisanna, is that really how you think?

Lisanna: WHAT NO! I would never!

Lucy: I didn't know you hated me like that

Laxus: No one seems surprised that she's recording exactly what we're saying right now?

**Chaos: Haha no I'm not…anyways we have requests! Laxus, Gray I have truths for you.**

Gray and Laxus: dare

**Chaos: Too bad! Laxus choose between Freed and Mira, Gray choose between Juvia and Erza**

Laxus: Mira and Freed? Honestly I guess Freed.

Gray: Erza, Juvia is too stalkerish I guess but we're still friends

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

**Chaos: Get back in the pit**

Juvia: Juvia's life is over…

Natsu: Wait, you like Sticy?

**Chaos: I thought we were done with this, but if Lucy had to be with anyone but you I guess I would pick Sting**

Sting: BOO YEAH!

Gray: wow…

Lucy: …okay than

Lisanna: and if Natsu had to be with someone else…

**Chaos: I would kill everyone in Fairy Tail**

Lisanna:…

Cana: Hey I just realized I was barely in one of your fanfictions!

Wendy: So was I

**Chaos: Okay, let's move on!**

**Katie: Nah I like tormenting Chaos let's go on**

**Nick: Yeah!**

**Chaos: -.- my friends everyone.**

Sting: Wait, you think I could be Lucy and Natsu's son from the future

**Chaos: Geez I said it was a cool theory than I did something to counter it pay attention!**

Natsu: I'm barely in your new fanfiction!

Lucy: Are you kidding your one of the main characters

Natsu: Only one, I should be THE main character

Erza: Knock it off Natsu

Mira: I love all the romance she has 3

**Chaos: Thank you!**

Mira: You just need to add some lemon

**Chaos: NO! I am fine with T rated stories I like it to be appropriate enough for most Fairy Tail fans**

Laxus: Fans?

Freed: Laxus chose meeee

Evergreen: A bit of a late reaction

Bixslow: I bet I've got tons of fans

**Chaos: Your still here?**

Bixslow:…your mean

Elfman: MEN have fans!

**Chaos: Yes they do, Natsu I'm guessing has the most fans**

Natsu: Cause I'm so sexy

**Chaos: sure sure**

Natsu: Don't deny it

**Katie: Anyways we're out of time thanks everyone for reading sorry it took Chaos so long to update I promise I won't let her do it again (:**

**Chaos: Yep..sorry…bye now**

Erza: they both talk to the wall?

Gray: Oh well

Natsu: I'm all fired up!

Lucy: For what?

Natsu: I don't know

Gajeel: I wasn't even in this chapter L


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos: Hey everyone guess what I'm back!**

**Katie: You took too long to update..**

**Chaos: YOU NEVER REMINDED ME!**

**Katie: Don't blame it on me…**

**Chaos: I will**

Natsu: She forgot about us again

Lucy: at least she's not talking to the wall

Erza: What does she mean by I'm back? She never left she's just been staring at the wall the whole time

Mira: GALE MOMENT!

Levy&Gajeel: Eh?

Mira: Her new chapter's got a gale moment 3

**Chaos: Wait what? You're reading my fanfictions?**

Mira: Yep

**Chaos:…this is weird…**

Lucy: I knew they would get together…

**Chaos: AAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME LUCY! *Hides behind Katie***

Lucy: eh?

Natsu: what?

Sting: Your scared of Lucy but not Erza? Wtf is wrong with you

**Chaos: I..I read a fanfiction where Lucy was the chaos dragonslayer…so I figured that meant she ate chaos..**

Natsu: LUCY YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!

Lucy: Other people write fanfictions about us not just you?

**Chaos: -.- you're mean.**

Lucy: I'm going to eat you!

**Chaos: AAAH!**

Lucy: hee hee

Natsu: who knew you had a fun side

Lucy: shut up

Sting: Yeah Natsu shut up she doesn't like you

Gray: Yeah Flame-brain.

Natsu: Shut up Ice prick and Light bulb you're not a part of this

Mira: Love triangles/squares 3

**Chaos: I know right**

Lucy: You shut up too

**Chaos: ****L**** Okay so anyways I have a bunch of requests we have to do and we couldn't do it before because for some reason you guys were hung up on the fact that I write fanfictions about you**

Lucy: we have a reason

**Chaos: Okay so first, Carla you have been dared to kiss happy**

Carla: I didn't choose dare though

**Chaos: Did I give anyone else the option?**

Carla: no I guess not but I don't want to

**Chaos: I don't think I care, we must entertain the followers**

Carla: You mean the wall?

**Chaos: ?No I mean the followers..**

Carla: I'm not doing it

Happy: YOUR SO MEAN!

Lucy: She doesn't lllllike you

Happy: Natsuuu! Lushyyys being mean!

Natsu: She always is what's new?

Lucy: Hey!

**Chaos: Into the pit we go.**

Wendy: Carla! Can I kiss happy in Carla's place?

Happy: Um sorry Wendy you're not my type exactly..

Wendy:..is it because my chest? It's my chest isn't it?

Happy: No it's that we're different species

Wendy: heehee oh yeah

**Chaos: no, moving on Happy you have been dared not to tease anyone for an entire week**

Happy: WHAT! What if I do tease someone though

**Chaos: Then no fish**

Happy: Then if I eat fish what happens?

**Chaos: I throw you in the pit**

Happy: but you won't be around for an entire week… HEY LET ME GO!

**Chaos: Now you're doing the dare and going in the pit.**

Happy: NATSUUU!

Natsu: I'll save you Happy!

Mira: Hm? What will you do Natsu?

Natsu: NOTHING!

**Chaos: Thank you Mira, this one is for you. Lucy has been dared to either kiss Sting or Natsu**

Lucy: WHAT!

Natsu: It's not like it'll kill us or something

Sting: Wouldn't you rather kiss me then Natsu over here?

Gray: why am I excluded?

**Chaos: I don't know blame camacazi1**

**Camacazi1: Hey!**

**Chaos: How did you get here?**

**Camacazi1: I don't know**

**Chaos: bye?**

**Camacazi1: bye**

***Camacazi1 disappears***

Lucy: that was weird..we should talk about this

**Chaos: About what?**

Lucy: About how weird it was. It was super weird right?

**Chaos: Totally..HEY! Your trying to distract me, kiss Natsu or Sting now!**

Lucy: But I've never kissed anyone

**Chaos: That's your problem**

Lucy: First kisses are supposed to be special haven't you had your first kiss yet?

**Chaos: No- I mean uh yeah totally and they aren't that special**

Lucy: Really? Who was it?

**Chaos: Joe?**

Mira: GASP!

**Chaos: Not that Joe, the one I didn't make up**

Mira: oh

Lucy: Where'd you kiss?

**Chaos: Spin the bottle?**

Lucy:Mmhmm

Mira: you made up both Joe's didn't you?

**Chaos: Shhh of course I didn't. Lucy stop distracting me and kiss one of them!**

Lucy: Fine! *kisses Natsu*

Natsu:….you really suck at kissing Lucy

Lucy: How would you know do you kiss every girl you meet!

Natsu: no, just a few

Lucy: Who knew that your such a player..

**Chaos: Where's Sting?**

Laxus: Sulking in the corner.

**Chaos: Oh okay, anyways Cana you have been dared to stay sober for an entire week.**

Cana: WHAT! Whose idea was that!

**Camacazi1: Me**

**Chaos: I thought you left**

**Camacazi1: I thought I did too..bye again..**

Lucy: I don't like you…

Cana: I don't like you either…better sleep with one eye open..

**Camacazi1: Uh oh..Chaos help?**

**Chaos: Whose Chaos? I'm Supreme overlord of awesomness**

Wendy: no you're not

**Chaos: you want to join your cat pipsqueak?**

Wendy: No thank you supreme overlord of awesomness

Laxus: Camacazi1 left again

Freed: This is very weird

Evergreen: Tell me about it

Bixslow: we never get any screen time

Elfman: Screentime is manly!

Gajeel: I'm one of the main characters and I still don't get much screen time

Levy: yeah!

Lily: still get more screen time then me

Wendy: True dat

**Chaos: Okay so see yeah later sorry for taking so long to update byeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaos: SO guess what? Someone was begging to come on his hands and knees even!**

Lucy: Were you begging him?

**Chaos: I don't like you…**

Lucy: I don't like you either

**Chaos: That's mean you hurt my feelings, Natsu!**

Lucy: Wait, so it's okay if you say "I don't like you" but I'm the bad guy if I say it

Natsu: Why does everyone call me when Lucy's picking on someone?

**Chaos: Yep that's how it works Lucy. And Natsu it's because you're her boyfriend**

Lucy,Natsu,Sting,Gray: WHAT!

**Chaos: Anyways here's welcoming, Mathew!**

Mathew: Sup everyone, hey why aren't I bolded?

Erza: Bolded?

**Chaos: Well I'm lazy**

Mathew: Good enough

**Chaos: I would also like to say I DECIDE WHAT I SAY!**

Mathew: I'm sorry it was just an example D:

**Chaos: It's fine, I guess. Anyways we have a request you've been dared to tell everyone some you like**

Lucy: isn't that truth?

Mathew: I'm sorry

Lucy: Your just like Aries..

Mathew: I'm sorry?

Lucy: Sigh

**Chaos: Typical Lucy trying to change the subject**

Lucy: You wanna know who I like?

Natsu,Gray,Sting: Yes! STOP COPYING ME!

Lucy: I like Dan Straight

**Chaos: Wha…**

Lucy: I'm just kidding haha you should've seen your faces

**Chaos: I think you scarred the boys they're in the corner sulking**

Lucy: oops

Mathew: I don't think that counts

Lucy: Well to be honest I don't like anyone well not that I know of

**Chaos: is that good enough for you Mathew**

Mathew: Not really..

**Chaos: Oh well on with the next requests; okay Gray you've been dared to kiss Juvia**

Gray: Is she still in the pit?

**Chaos: F*****

***Chaos hops into pit and brings out Juvia, Carla, and Happy***

Erza: Juvia, Juvia are you okay?

Gray: What did you do to her

**Chaos: Um uh, Mira?**

Mira: can't protect you forever

**Chaos: It's okay I got someone else to help out just in case**

***Gildarts walks in***

Natsu: Gildarts!

Gildarts: Hey everyone, Chaos here promised me embarrassing moments of you guys so I'm here to protect her

Natsu: Crap…

Laxus: Can I still leave? I came here willingly?

**Chaos: No**

Laxus:But…

Gildarts: Listen to the lady Laxus

Laxus: Ay-e

**Chaos: I remember you boasting before how you were the strongest and now you're scared of him hmmm?**

Laxus: I meant other than him..

**Chaos: Sure…**

Laxus: I did!

Freed: Whatever Laxus says is true!

Lucy: Gray you have to kiss Juvia

Gray: So now you keep us on topic?

Lucy: Yep

Gray: But she's passed out

**Chaos: Don't care, kiss her or the pit and as you can see I'm very forgetful**

*Gray sweat drop*

Gray: Okay I'll kiss her..

*Gray kisses Juvia*

Juvia: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Gray: Sh^t help!

Lucy: Good luck

**Chaos: Moving on, Bixslow can't talk unless answering a dare**

Bixslow: I haven't been anyways..

**Chaos: Carla has to be nice to happy for the rest of the game and say what she feels about him.**

Carla: I can't do both at the same time!

Happy: L

**Chaos: Laxus has to wear his clothes inside out**

Laxus: okay? Mathew did you do these dares?

Mathew: No twas not me!

Laxus: then who?

**Camacazi1: Wtf I'm back!**

Mathew: So he gets bolded…

**Camacazi!: Bye again I guess…**

**Chaos: okay, so now Lucy has to go on a date with Sting, Natsu, or Gray and you have to choose a future husband**

Lucy: I'm too young for that!

**Chaos: Okay then who would you rather as a husband**

Lucy: fine,

Laxus: This feels very weird

Freed: Who would do this to Laxus-san!

**Camacazi!: How does this keep happening?**

Cana: Hey…your that guy I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GIVE ME MY BOOS BACK!

**Chaos: Crap someone hold her down!**

Gildarts: I've got her

Cana: LET GO OLD MAN!

**Camacazi1: Bye again again again… **

Cana: Someone…help…me…

Carla: Hi Happy you look so nice *Gag me* and how I feel about you will not fit in with my other dare

**Chaos: Okay you don't have to be nice to him to do that dare**

Carla:Then I think he is irresponsible, dumb, and should stop calling Natsu every time he gets in trouble

Happy: :'( YOUR SO MEAN!

Carla: But he's also funny, sweet, there when you need him and that is why we're friends.

Happy: :')

**Chaos: okay then…**

Evergreen: Didn't this game start out as where we asked each other dares?

**Chaos: And that's all for today thank you for the requests and happy holidays!**

Erza: So the requests are from the wall..

Evergreen: she didn't answer my question..

Mathew: I barely spoke

Gajeel,Elfman,Levy,Wendy,Lily: spoke more than us

Mathew: That's true losers

Elfman: Men are not losers

Gajeel: what happened to that sorry attitude?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos: Hey guys guess what? (also sorry Camacazi1 I meant to write she I figured you were a girl..)We've got a bunch of requests! First one….wait a minute.**

Lucy: What?

**Chaos: You didn't do your dare.**

Lucy: Excuse me?

**Amethyst: You didn't do your dare!**

Lucy: who are you?

**Amethyst: Chaos didn't announce me? I'm the guest host**

Mathew: I thought I was the guest host..

Lucy: No she didn't

**Chaos:…it may have slipped my mind**

Romeo: Also slipped her mind to announce me, and him *Romeo points up*

Jellal: AAAAAAH!

**Amethyst: Heehee falling from the ceiling.**

*Jellal lands on Erza*

Jellal: sorry..

*He gets up*

Erza: Jellal?

Jellal: I don't know why I'm here to be honest..

Erza: It's fine..

**Chaos: Was it supposed to be a problem?**

Erza: No that's not what I meant..

Wendy: Hi Romeo

Romeo: Hi Wendy

**Chaos: LUCY DO YOUR FRIGGIN DARE!**

Lucy: Okay okay, um Natsu and I are going on a date I guess we'll be back later…

Sting and Gray: Dang it.

**Amethyst: See yeah later **

Mathew: Even she gets bolded letters..

**Chaos: She'll say who she would marry afterwards. Anyways now where was I? Elfman has too—WENDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

Wendy: I was reading fanfiction about us..

***Chaos slams laptop***

Wendy: Hey!

**Chaos: Where did you get the laptop from?**

Wendy: Katie..

**Chaos: Your still here Katie?**

**Katie: Wow..**

**Nick: I'm here too!**

**Chaos: It's getting kind of crowded..**

Wendy: Can I have it back? It was about Natsu and Gray.

Gray: What?

**Chaos: Maybe.. *reads summary* "Gray and Natsu have both been dumped by Juvia and Lucy. They feel unwanted, unloved. Can they change that? Rated M for Lemon in future chapters. NatsuxGray."**

Gray:…

Wendy: So?

**Chaos: Do you know what rated M means and Lemon means?**

Wendy: No

**Chaos: Yeah don't read any stories unless they're rated K+, Katie how could you let her read it?**

**Katie: I don't understand why she can't read it**

**Chaos: BECAUSE SHE'S TWELVE!**

**Katie: So?**

**Chaos: EVEN I DON'T READ LEMON AT MY AGE!**

**Katie: Cause you're a loser..**

***Chaos sulks in the corner***

Jellal: Is she always like this?

Everyone: Yes.

**Chaos: Anyways Elfman has to dress up as and dance about singing a Christmas carol, Gajeel has to dress up and act like Santa for the rest of this chapter, Wendy, Levy,Gajeel, Lily and Elfman have to do a roleplay where Wendy is evil and Elfman is her right hand man. Also Laxus must fight Gildarts.**

Elfman: I'll do it, because doing dares is MANLY!

Jellal: That's a lot of dares

**Chaos: I have one more but it's for Lucy.**

Elfman: One very familiar type of song is the Christmas carol.

Although it is perhaps a bit out of season at this time.

However, I'm informed by my disk jockey friends - of whom

I have none, that in order to get a song popular by Christmas

Time, you have to start plugging it well in advance. So here

Goes.

It has always seemed to me after all, that Christmas,

With it's spirit of giving, offers us all a wonderful opportunity

Each year to reflect on what we all most sincerely and deeply

Believe in - I refer of course, to money. And yet none of the

Christmas carols that you hear on the radio or in the street,

Even attempt to capture the true spirit of Christmas as we

Celebrate it in the United States, that is to say the commercial

Spirit. So I should like to offer the following Christmas carol

For next year, as being perhaps a bit more appropriate.

Christmas time is here, by golly

Disapproval would be folly

Deck the halls with hunks of holly

Fill the cup and don't say when

Kill the turkeys, ducks and chickens

Mix the punch, drag out the Dickens

Even though the prospect sickens

Brother, here we go again

On Christmas Day you can't get sore

Your fellow man you must adore

There's time to rob him all the more

The other three hundred and sixty-four

Relations, sparing no expense, 'll

Send some useless old utensil

Or a matching pen and pencil

("Just the thing I need, how nice!")

It doesn't matter how sincere it is

Nor how heart felt the spirit

Sentiment will not endear it

What's important is the price

Hark, the Herald Tribune sings

Advertising wondrous things

God rest ye merry merchants

May ye make the Yuletide pay

Angels we have heard on high

Tell us to go out and - buy!

So let the raucous sleighbells jingle

Hail our dear old friend Kriss Kringle

Driving his reindeer across the sky

Don't stand underneath when they fly by

**Chaos: That was beautiful**

Elfman: Singing is MANLY

Lisanna: What song was that?

**Chaos: Random one I found online. Okay next dare, Gajeel**

Gajeel: Ho ho ho Merry Christmas and what would you like for Christmas little girl?

Levy: JERK!

Gajeel: Gihi-Ho ho ho

**Chaos: Now the role play**

Wendy: Bwa ha ha ha I will rule this world, Minion get me my juice box

Elfman: Yes miss

Wendy: Thank you

**Chaos: Your evil don't say thank you**

Wendy: I mean, you better you slave! How's my prisoner doing?

Elfman: Well

Wendy: I don't want well I want bad!

Elfman: Yes miss (This is so unmanly)

Levy: HELP!

Gajeel: I'm here to save you!

Lily: and me too

Wendy: No, you will not interfere with my plans

Gajeel: Too late! Lily take her down I will save the prisoner

Levy: My hero…

Mira: Who wrote this?

**Chaos: Me :)**

Mira: You're brilliant.

Wendy: Protect me slave!

Elfman: I am but a humble slave what can I do?

Wendy: you're fired AAH!

Lily: Take that temptress!

Wendy: Temptress?

**Chaos: didn't write that part**

Gajeel: We have saved the princess!

**Chaos: Okay, now Laxus fight Gildarts**

Laxus: Can I fight Gildarts with my clothes on properly?

Mathew: No

**Chaos: YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE! No, no you cannot**

*3 minutes later*

Laxus: Someone…help me..

Wendy: I'm on it!

Lucy: We're back!

Natsu: I missed a fight… L

Freed: Laxus-san :'(

**Chaos: Okay now Lucy 1. You pick a husband 2. You have to kiss someone 3. You have to slap your favorite guy in the room 4. (not a dare) You are cookielovesanime favorite character.**

Lucy: Character?

**Chaos: Don't worry about that part.**

Lucy: okay..tell her she's my favorite ..um requester?

**Chaos: Don't worry she'll see but really she's the one that made you date, pick a future husband, and kiss one of the guys.**

Lucy: oh..uh okay um for marriage. Not Natsu that's for sure he would destroy my house all the time. Not Gray I guess since when Natsu would visit he would also destroy the house. Sting I guess?

Sting: Boo yeah!

Lucy: Now I have to kiss someone?

**Chaos: yep**

Lucy: Can I choose pit?

**Chaos: I guess but I wasn't in a very good mood today so just warning you.**

Lucy: okay Sting get over here

Sting: YESSSSSSSSSSS!

*Lucy kisses Sting*

Natsu: Luce….

Gray: wow.. I wasn't chosen for anything

Lucy: Did you want me to kiss you Natsu?

Natsu: Well uh um

**All the guests hosts (And Chaos) excluding Mathew: So oblivious**

Mathew: I wasn't involved because I'm not bolded…

**Chaos: Now slap someone**

*Lucy slaps Natsu*

Natsu: Ow Luce..what was that for?

Lucy: I was supposed to hit my favorite guy

Gray: Still unchosen

Sting: Why not me?

Happy: Or me

Laxus: or me

Gildarts: (Wants to be included) or me

Lucy: 1. Sting I don't know you that well 2. Happy you keep calling me fat

Happy: Natsu does sometimes too!

Lucy: 3. Laxus..you're not really friendly towards me

Laxus: True I didn't even know why I said or me

Lucy: 4. Gildarts…your Gildarts

Gildarts: Hurtful

Lucy: and Natsu's my best friend Gray, don't worry we're still friends

Gildarts: FRIEND-ZONED!

Gray: shut up

Gildart: not even best friend zoned ha ha ha Loser!

Gray: Jerk

Wendy: OH MY GOSH!

**Chaos: WENDY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP READING IT!**

Wendy: I'm sorry it was soo good

Natsu: Reading what? Let me see

**Chaos: uh oh**

Natsu: OH MY GOSH! WHO PUTS ME AND GRAY TOGETHER? AND LIKE THAT!

**Chaos: Actually quite a bit.. some even put you with Wendy**

Natsu and Wendy: What…

**Chaos: Some even put Lucy with Jellal!**

*Lucy and Jellal awkward staring*

**Chaos: Or ROMEO WITH WENDY! Actually that's not too bad.**

Romeo: um, okay..

**Chaos: I wonder if anyone puts Gajeel and Lucy together..hmm not that bad actually**

Lucy: WHAT!

**Chaos: nah scratch that**

Gajeel:…

**Chaos: Well anyways see yeah later**

Romeo: Why is she talking to the wall?

Wendy: She always does this

Jellal: it is…weird

Erza: Indeed


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos: Ah thanks actually may or may not have forgotten to update this…**

Lucy: Update what?

Laxus: She records us talking

Natsu: Who's she thanking?

**Camacazi1: This is just getting annoying now**

Lyon: I can't believe you've forgotten about me

**Chaos: YOU'RE HERE?**

Lyon: yep

**Chaos: WOW!**

**Nick: I'm here too!**

**Katie: Same**

**Amethyst: Yep**

Mathew: I'm here

Lecter: I'm here too!

**Chaos: Okay 1. I should probably send you guys home soon and 2. When did you get here?**

Lecter: You captured me last night and brought me here, I think you forgot about me because I was stuck in that bag for a while

Sting: LECTER!

Lecter: STING-KUN! I WANT TO GO HOME

Gildarts: Nope

Sting: I bet I can take you.

**Chaos: Really? Because both you and Rogue couldn't take Natsu and Natsu can't take Erza, Erza can't take Gildarts yet you think you can?**

Sting:…

Gray: BURRRNNNNN!

Lucy: Ironic

Gray: What?

Lucy:You're an ice mage and you yelled "BURRRNNNNN"

Gray: Oh well

**Chaos: Oops! I missed this dare before,Natsu you have to hug Gray for a whole chapter**

Natsu: and if I don't want to?

Erza: Chapter?

Jellal: Maybe it's a metaphor?

**Chaos: Then it's the pit**

Natsu: The pit

Gray: Am I really that bad?

Natsu: Do you want me to hug you?

Gray: To the pit with you!

**Chaos: Okay then, *Grabs Natsu* WAIT!**

Natsu: What?

**Chaos: You're not going in the pit just yet, Lucy has to make a cake of her own invention and you, Gray, Sting must eat it**

Natsu: To the pit I go

Gildarts: Nope

Natsu: But..but…

Gildarts: Honestly I want to see this

Lucy: I'm not that bad at cooking am I…

Gray: Meh

**Chaos: It's of your own invention so have fun**

Lucy: my own invention eh…

Happy: She's got the evil eyes

Lecter: She's scary..

**Chaos: Well while she's baking let's do another dare, Natsu and the Exceeds no using magic**

**Katie: That was my dare :D**

Natsu: I haven't that much during the game…

Exceeds: Us either

**Chaos: Jellal Truth or Dare?**

Jellal: Dare?

**Chaos: WRONG!**

Jellal: What?

Erza: Just go with it

**Chaos: You pick truth, who is your fiancée?**

Jellal:…well um..

**Chaos: Wait, why is Fiancée spelt with an accent? This is English not French for petes sake! (I speak a bit of French ;D)**

Jellal: I don't know..

Erza: Answer the question

Jellal: Well..um I don't actually have a fiancée..

Erza: We know

Jellal: You do?

Erza: You're a terrible liar

Jellal:….wow…

**Chaos: And now Gray has to give Juvia a piggy back ride**

Gray: uh…

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA! *Hops on Grays back*

Gray: GAH JUVIA LOSE SOME WEIGHT!

Juvia: Juvia will do whatever Gray-sama wishes

Lucy: I'm done!

**Chaos: um…what flavor is that?**

Lucy: Pickle with a mix of mango dig in boys

Gray: Um do I have to?

Natsu: Nuh uh

Sting: It uh looks delicious Lucy..

*The guys eat*

Natsu: OH MY GOSH THIS IS DISGUSTING!

Gray: I..don't feel good…

Sting: That was…ugh…good

**Chaos: Come on it can't taste that bad? *takes a bite* OH MY GOSH KILL ME NOW!**

Erza: If you insist

**Chaos: Just a phrase just a phrase**

Erza: oh..

**Chaos: Well uh that's all the time we have today *gag* bye…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaos: Hey I'm back because someone actually reminds me!**

**Katie: It's me right?**

**Chaos: No**

**Katie: Then who?**

**Camacazi1: HOW! JUST HOW!**

Lucy: Why does she always say she's back?

**Chaos: What do you mean?**

Lucy: You always stare at the wall for a while then sometimes a few hours or a few days you say your back.

**Chaos: So that's what happens when I leave…so what happens to you guys?**

Lucy: Gildarts always leaves to get food and we are all stuck here eating Gildarts leftovers and I STILL NEED TO PAY MY RENT!

**Chaos: oh..sorry..about that…HEY! NATSU!**

Natsu: Yeah?

**Chaos: YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS LUCY GET IN THE PIT!**

Natsu: Fine *jumps in*

**Chaos: He..just jumped in…**

Lucy: I thought he would've fought or something

**Chaos: Hmm anyways on to the requests…nope that's Natsu… Jellal Truth or Dare again!**

Jellal: Do I get a choice?

**Chaos: Yep.**

Jellal: Truth

**Chaos: Nah I want you to do dare instead**

Jellal:..Fine

**Chaos: Kiss a girl**

Jellal: Do I have too?

**Chaos: Is the almighty Jellal whining?**

Jellal: Yep

**Chaos: JUST KISS A DANG GIRL ALREADY!**

Jellal: Fine.. *kisses Erza*

**Chaos: Jerza 3**

Mira: Yep

**Chaos: Oh yeah so as a request from someone we have a new player, MASTER MAKAROV!**

Makarov: Hello brats

Gray: Gramps, she's got us kidnapped here!

Makarov: I know but she said you'll all be embarrassed so I'm not helping

Gray: sigh..

**Chaos: So Wendy, this is for you and I get to pick it. Truth or dare?**

Wendy: Dare..

**Chaos: Hmm, your only a kid so no kissing…..okay if everyone here went to jail why do you think they would've gone**

Wendy: that's a truth isn't it?

Romeo: Don't question her Wendy

Wendy: Okay…um everyone?

**Chaos: Yeah, it's a lot of people so I don't care if you forget someone *Cough* Bixslow *cough***

Wendy: Um okay, Natsu would get arrested for property damage, Gray stripping, Erza going insane and attacking random people..

Erza: um..

Wendy: Elfman um yelling too much? (Can you go to jail for that?)

Elfman: Yelling is MANLY

Wendy: Evergreen going nude in public

Evergreen: WHAT?

Wendy: Bixslow caught with a prostitute

Bixslow: (Cannot say anything because of a dare)

Wendy: Lisanna um I don't know..being a part of fairy tail

Lisanna: huh?

Wendy: Chaos-kidnapping and I DON'T KNOW THE REST!

**Chaos: Some of those were just plain dumb but whatever, Gray and Lyon you cannot strip for the rest of this fanfic**

Gray: It's not my fault!

Lyon: I know how to control my stripping

Laxus: No one notices that she said fanfic

**Chaos: Erza who do you love?**

Erza: I love all my nakama

**Chaos: no who would you marry?**

Erza: oh..um must I say?

**Chaos: Yes, unless it's me then you don't have to**

Erza: it's not you

**Chaos: Oh okay I was just making sure and everything**

Erza: uh yeah..okay…it's Jellal..

Jellal: oh..

Erza: yeah…

**Chaos: Well that awkwardness is over on to the next, Wendy who do you like?**

Wendy: Why didn't you ask me that before?

**Chaos: I wanted to dare you**

Wendy: Oh..um how come all the truths are like this?

**Chaos: Because I said so now answer!**

Wendy: Um…Romeo?

Romeo:….you're like 19 though

Wendy: What?

Romeo: From the seven year gap

Wendy: oh…

**Chaos: More awkwardness, Happy must ride on a dogs back!**

Lucy: I got this, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!

**Chaos: That is a snowman**

Lucy: NO IT'S A DOG!

Plue: Pun

Lucy: See he said it himself

**Chaos: Whatever..go ahead Happy**

Happy: Yeee Giddy up Plue!

Plue: Pun….

**Chaos: Where'd he go?**

Happy: My butt hurts…

Lucy: He went back to the spirit world

Happy: He doesn't like me does he?

Lucy: No he likes you..

Happy: No he doesn't!

Lyon: Fairy Tail pretty…crazy..

Sting: Yeah…I've been here for a while now you get used to it

Gajeel: No you don't

Sting: You're apart of Fairy Tail

Gajeel: I know.

**Chaos: Okay Gray and Natsu come with me**

Gray: Natsu is in the pit

**Chaos grabs Natsu out of the pit**

Gray: Well then

**Chaos: Let's go**

Natsu: The… pit..is horrible

Gray: Come on Flame brain the lady wants us

Natsu: But..but..gah

**Chaos: Okay so you have to ruin Erza's supply of cake then take whatever punishment she gives you**

Gray: WHAT?!

Natsu: She…wants…me ….dead..

**Chaos: Why would I want that you're my favorite character from Fairy Tail**

Natsu: Yeah I'm all fired up!

Gray:..wow..

Natsu: Let's do this!

Gray: Ice make Lance!

Natsu: Fire dragon Roar!

*Erza stares at all the smashed cake on the ground*

Erza: ERZA SMASH!

**Chaos: EVERYONE RUN! BYE NOW GUYS WE'VE GOT TO GO AAAAAAAAAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaos: Whew hey everyone I got digital slapped because I took too long to write this**

Gajeel: by who?

**Camacazi1: I'm just getting used to this now...**

Gajeel: um...

**Chaos: So we have a special guest today all those who aren't special guests this chapter will be in later chapters so let's welcome...**

**NaluJerza: Me!**

Natsu: Nalu Jerza?

**NaluJerza: Yep and I've got a dare**

**Chaos: no we are doing other dares first**

**NaluJerza:but...but..**

**Chaos: No buts and now Natsu tell us your most embarrassing incident involving Lucy.**

Natsu: I don't get embarrassed that easily..

**Chaos: Just do something**

Natsu: Well there was the time at the grand magic games remember?

Lucy: Don't you dare

Natsu: So it started when the dragons attacked

*Lucy tackled Natsu*

Natsu: Mmmphf

Cana: I know what happened... NATSU GROPED A NAKED LUCY!

Everyone but Sting: Gasp

Sting: Lucky...

Lucy: Screw you Cana

Happy: I knew too!

**NaluJerza: My dare now?**

**Chaos: Yeah okay Natsu kiss NaluJerza**

Natsu: but she's a Nalu fan!

**Chaos: Don't care kiss her**

*Natsu kisses NaluJerza*

Natsu: Not going to the pit again..

**Chaos: STING!**

Sting: Yes?

**Chaos: You are now jealous because NaluJerza is cute.**

Sting: Wha..

**Chaos: Moving on, Jellal, Laxus, Gajeel take off your shirts. **

Gajeel: No..

Jellal: It's a dare

Gajeel: I figured..

*The three take off their shirts*

**Chaos: oh...what's that Levy?**

Levy: um what do you mean?

**Chaos: is that blood? Coming from your nose?**

Levy: Your nuts

Cana: No..I see it too..

Lucy: Could it be that it's because Gajeel took off his shirt?

Levy: of course not...Chaos hit me in the nose..

**Chaos: Did not! Anyways I like this dare in particular**

Gray: We're doomed!

**Chaos: Shut up you just have to address me by "Lady Chaos"**

Gray: Thank goodness..

**Amythest: Hey I have a dare but first all the girls come into the room, except for Wendy.**

*In the room*

Lucy: You want us too what?

Carla: Why am I included in this?

**Chaos: You heard her right now put on these bikinis**

*The girls get changed*

**Amythest: Oooh Freed**

Laxus: Good luck

Bixslow: (still can't talk)...

Elfman: You were a good MAN.

*inside the closet with Freed*

Freed: What..

Lucy: Awh Freedy Weedy **(Wtf XD)**

Erza: He's so cute when he blushes

Carla: Meow?

Levy: Freed~ I need help, my bathing suit top won't stay on~

**Chaos: Whoa...just whoa Levy..**

Levy: You told us to seduce him!

Lucy: No wonder Gajeel likes you

Levy: Uh...

Erza: Where'd Freed go?

*Outside the closet*

Laxus: Freed you look terrible what's wrong?

Elfman: What did they do to you?

Freed: So..many...Gajeel..

Gajeel: So many me's?

Gray: That's horrible!

Gajeel: What you say punk?

Gray: I'm a punk now?

Freed: No..I meant...Gajeels..girl..

Gray: HE HAS A GIRL?

Gajeel: Do you mean Levy?

Wendy: You refer to Levy as your girl?

Gajeel: Well she's my shrimp friend

Wendy: Um okay...

*Everyone walks out of the closet fully clothed*

Natsu: GAJEEL REFERRED TO LEVY AS HIS GIRL!

Gajeel: Shut up flame head

Levy: Um...

Lucy: Yes finally date now!

Levy: Um...

**Chaos: Well then we've got another dare, Levy must act like a gangster**

Levy: Um...what?

**Chaos: Act like a gangster**

Levy: What you looking at punk?

**Chaos: Perfect**

Levy: Shut the f*** up I know I am

Natsu: She's like Gajeel!

Gajeel: Just..stop Salamander.

**Chaos: Hey Gray should like this one, Lucy has to kiss Gray while Natsu, Sting, and Juvia are tied up on a chair. I'm going to change that dare just a little bit, Natsu, Sting, and Juvia have to be on the SAME chair.**

Lucy: Why always me?

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

Sting: but..but..

Gray: Bout time

*Chaos ties the three up on a chair*

Sting: Does Natsu really have to sit on my lap?

Natsu: Well at least you don't have the freaking stalker on yours

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

*Lucy kisses Gray*

Gray: Wow...

Lucy: Ugh next dare please?

Gray: She's so cruel!

Sting: GET HIM OFF OF ME!

Natsu: Can't breath...Juvia's...choking me...

Juvia: NOOOOOOOO! LOVE RIVAL!

Lucy: Awh crap

**Chaos: Nah You guys are gonna stay there because I feel like it, but wait someone wants to say something!**

**Camacazi1: I came here by choice this time! YES!**

Lucy: Can you help us? I really don't want to be here.

**Camacazi1: Nah it's quite entertaining plus Chaos would digital slap me if I let you go**

**Chaos: Tis true**

**Camacazi1: Anyways Natsu you are my favorite character and you and Lucy should be together**

Natsu: BOO YEAH!

Sting: Wow...

Lucy: Sigh

Gray: but..but...we...just kissed...

**Camacazi1: Oh well bye now!**

**Chaos: Bye..ugh I have so many dares and I'm getting lazy!**

Mirajane: Well then you better start doing some

**Chaos: UGH! FINE! Gajeel be a happy man**

Gajeel: I thought I was a happy man..

Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gajeel: You wanna fight Salamander?

Natsu: YES BUT I'M STUCK ON THIS GUY'S LAP

Sting: YOU'RE SO HEAVY!

Natsu: They're called muscles!

Sting: MORE LIKE FAT!

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

**Chaos: EVERGREEN ELFMAN KISS ON THE LIPS!**

Evergreen: What? You can't just..order that

Elfman: Kissing is manly?

**Chaos: Please we all know you went on the date to the water park**

Evergreen: Haha no..I didn't

Lucy: We saw you

Elfman: You turned me to stone..

Natsu: I didn't see..

Evergreen: FINE!

*They kiss*

*And kiss*

*And kiss*

*And kiss*

**Chaos: You can stop now**

*And kiss*

*And kiss*

**Chaos: Okay..moving on, Lucy tell us everybody's secrets!**

Lucy: What makes you think I know them?

**Chaos: I don't know it was a dare..**

Lucy: I will tell you what I do know, Levy likes Gajeel but is too shy to say anything, Wendy used to like Doranbolt when she thought he was Mest because they were close enough to the same age, now it would just be creepy.

Levy: What the h^ll you think your saying Lu-chan? I mean Punk.

Gajeel: I knew it, I may or may not like you too Levy

**Chaos: Happy man!**

Gajeel: Smiles

**Chaos: What?**

Gajeel: I said smiles

**Chaos: Why don't you just actually smile?**

*Gajeel smiles*

Natsu: TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!

Lucy: IT'S HORRIFYING

Gajeel: I hate you all

**Chaos: Geez so many dares and truths, not that I don't like them but my pinkie is starting to hurt from pressing the enter button alot so I'll do the rest in the next chapter**

**NaluJerza: BYE!**

**Chaos: Your still here?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chaos: We are back with a new guest host!**

**darkprinciss: Hi!**

**Chaos: You're name takes forever to write you are now dark**

**dark: um okay?**

Laxus: Can I put my shirt back on it's kind of cold...

**Chaos: nope now let's get on with all these requests we have**

Elfman: REAL MEN DON'T GET COLD!

**Chaos: Shut up we're moving on**

Elfman: Men don't move on

**Chaos: Shut up or it's the pit.**

Elfman: Fine..

Lucy: You're extra moody today, lady Chaos

**Chaos: Oh really you're one to talk?**

Levy: What's wrong lady Chaos?

**Chaos:...I do not wish to speak of it...**

Mira: You can tell us

**Chaos: I...I read the new chapter of the manga :'( **

Erza: Manga?

Natsu: Huh?

**Chaos: I'M SO SORRY NATSU!**

Natsu: Wha?

**Chaos: I'm sorry ignore me...let's..let's get on with the dares, Natsu and Gray sing I'm sexy and I know it.**

**Dark: When do I do my dares?**

**Chaos: When *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER***

Lucy: That was rude

**Chaos: I'm sorry you can do it after this dare**

**Dark: Ok..**

Natsu and Gray: Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
><em>[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]<em>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>[x3]<em>  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<br>Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<p>

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Sting: MY EYES!

Lucy: Natsu did you really have to dance the wiggle part?

Natsu:...yes..

Mira: GRAY STRIPPED!

Happy: HE BROKE HIS DARE TO THE PIT WITH HIM!

**Chaos: Didn't I put you in the pit?**

Happy: Yeah same with Carla but Gildarts let us out

Carla: Yes

Gray: I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!

**Chaos: Doesn't matter into the pit!**

Gray: NOOOOO!

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

*Juvia hops in pit too*

**Chaos: The frig?**

Mira: Love :))

Gildarts: Stupidity

**Chaos: Hm, okay so now it's your turn Dark**

**Dark: Okay Laxus has to put on a sparkly dress and crown, Gray has to be Lucy's servent**

Natsu: Grays in the pit

Laxus: f*** you.

**Dark: Okay Natsu is Lucy's servant and watch your language Laxus!**

**Chaos: Hey you don't get to tell them what to do, Laxus watch your language and put on a dress.**

Elfman: Men don't wear dresses

Laxus: I really don't want to

**Chaos: That or the pit**

Laxus: Pit

**Chaos: Seriously?**

Laxus: Yeah.

**Chaos: but..I wanted to see you in a dress**

Laxus: I don't care

**Chaos: I'll make the pit really bad then**

Laxus: Gray will suffer too

**Chaos: I don't care, I'm not in the best mood today so it will be terrible**

Laxus: Oh well

**Chaos: F*** YOU!**

**Dark: Language**

**Chaos: You too**

**Dark: D:**

*Laxus jumps in pit*

Natsu: So I'm Lucy's servant?

Lucy: YEP :)

Natsu: Save me

Sting: I wouldn't mind being your servant~

Lucy:...

Loke: I HAVE A TRUTH OR DARE!

**Chaos: How..how did you get here?**

Lyon: He popped up a minute ago..

Lucy: WHAT THE FRIG?

Loke: Sting Truth or Dare

**Chaos: Wait..you're not playing**

Sting: Truth

**Chaos: Or you can just ignore me, whatever it's not like I have feelings**

Loke: You claim you like Lucy but you've never talked to her other then this so how do you like her?

Lucy: Wha..

**Chaos: Hm...I will allow this because I want to see too**

Sting: I don't know..it's like Ana and Hans she just fell in love at first sight

Rogue: YOU COMPARED YOURSELF TO ANA?

Sting: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

**Chaos: Did I forget to introduce him?**

Rogue: OH MY GOSH HAHAHAHA THE GREAT STING IS LIKE ANA!

Loke: Hm, okay then bye but I am the only man for my princess

Lucy: Just go Loke

*Loke disappears*

Gajeel: He does know that Hans is the bad guy right and Ana chooses Kristoff instead..

Sting: How do you know that?

Gajeel: Shrimp here liked the movie

Shr-Levy: Did not! You kept insisting on watching it!

Gajeel: LIES!

**Chaos: Um..okay let's move on, Natsu you've been truthed to say who the people you kissed were**

Natsu: That's all? No big deal

**Chaos: Usually I would say something to make it really bad but I can't so yeah I guess it's no big deal..**

Natsu: Okay so I've kissed Lisanna, that blonde chick, that other blonde chick at the kissing booth,...Happy...

Lucy: I remember that XDXD

Happy: Sigh...

**Chaos: Did you even know the names of those two girls?**

Natsu: No, the first one kissed me because I bought her a coffee since she looked cold, the other was raising money for charity so..

**Chaos: What about Lisanna?**

Lisanna: It was an accident!

Natsu: Not really it was a mistletoe

Elfman: WAIT, YOU KISSED MY SISTER?

**Chaos: Sigh too much Nali, I need some Nalu now to feel better NATSU LUCY KISS!**

Lucy: No..

**Chaos: OR THE PIT!**

Lucy: it wasn't a dare though you can't just go throwing people into the pit

**Chaos: Watch me!**

**Camacazi1: Okay Chaos come with me for a second we're going to calm you down okay? Dark you take over for now**

**Chaos: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN LEAVE ME!**

***Camacazi1 and Chaos go into a closet***

**Dark: Okay then, well uh heres the list of dares and such..no can't do that it's for Gray, um Evergreen do something really embarrassing!**

Evergreen: Like what?

**Dark: I don't know it doesn't say and I don't want to mess up**

Evergreen: I could strip?

**Dark: Sure? You came to that solution pretty quickly though..**

Elfman: NO DON'T!

Evergreen: Why not?

Elfman: IT'S NOT MANLY TO STRIP!

Evergreen: What are you in charge of me?

**Dark: Hm..I've got an idea..**

***slams Evergreen and Elfmans head together***

Lucy: It's not that embarrassing they've kissed before..

**Dark: OH WELL!**

Lucy: Chaos is going to get mad

**Dark: How would you know? Do you know Chaos?**

Lucy: Kind of?

**Dark: Really whats her real name?**

Lucy: Do you know it?

**Dark: No..**

Lucy: Exactly..so what's the next dare?

**Dark: Uh Mira Freed or Laxus?**

Mira: Uh what?

**Dark: Just choose**

Mira: Laxus?

**Dark: Okay..whatever let's fin another one...nope that's Gray too but I would love to have seen it happen, maybe I can take him out of the pit?**

Lucy: I wouldn't it's too risky

**Dark: Yeah maybe your right..**

***Camacazi1 comes out of the closet***

**Camacazi1: Okay so she's not calming down I think we should quit for now and do the rest of the dares later..**

**Chaos: I'M FINE I'M FINE I'M FINE!**

Lucy: Well then see yeah later wall

Natsu: BYE WALL!

**Dark: Um okay..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Camacazi1: Okay so I got her to calm down but she's sleeping so I'll take over this thing for now**

**Katie: I have two questions, 1. How come you got to calm her down but I'm her best friend in real?**

**Nick: I thought I was...**

**Katie: and 2. How did you do it I always try to calm her down but it doesn't work!**

**Camacazi1: 1. You were sleeping**

**Katie: I was?**

**Camacazi1: 2. I hit her in the head with a brick**

Lucy: That's always efficient

**Camacazi1: What else was I supposed to do I don't know her THAT well**

Natsu: Let's do some dares!

**Camacazi1: Okay um..just let me get Gray out of the pit...**

***Stares at pit***

**Camacazi1: How does Chaos do this?**

Natsu: Maybe we should leave him there for now?

**Camacazi1: But..I wanted to see the dares...**

Happy: You can always jump in the pit

**Camacazi1: Okay so onto the dares, Lucy has to french kiss Loki then slap Gray and Natsu hard**

Lucy: That's with Gray, we should skip that dare..

**Camacazi1: Damn...**

Erza: Any other dares?

**Camacazi1: Um.. Freed has to say his sexual orientation, what does that mean?**

Natsu: I don't know, let's do one with me!

**Camacazi1: Um heres one with you Natsu... uh I don't want to say it..**

Erza: Give it to me *takes paper with dares* The guys have to say what they think of breasts

**~Rated M Material~**

Lucy: WHAT THE HECK NATSU!

Natsu: I WAS ONLY BEING HONEST!

Levy: So..Gajeel..likes women with big breasts?

Gajeel: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Juvia: Juvia is ashamed of Gray-sama

Lucy: Gray didn't even say anything..

Juvia: OH YEAH! Juvia is no longer ashamed of Gray-sama

Mira: GUYS ARE SUCH PERVS!

Lyon: ..

Lisanna: OMG ELFMAN!

Elfman: Telling the truth is manly..but not getting hit by purses!

**Camacazi1: Maybe we should move on..**

Lucy: NO I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS WITH THE GUYS HERE!

Sting: But Lu-Lu

Lucy: DON'T BE FRIGGIN DAN

Sting: Dan?

Wendy: A guy that wanted to marry Lucy

Sting: IMMA KILL HIM!

Carla: I don't think Wendy should be here..

Erza: Jellal too?

Jellal: I'm sorry Erza

*Rogue sits quietly in the corner hoping no one notices him*

**Camacazi1: OKAY OKAY MOVING ON! Hey Lucy you get to dye your hair green!**

Lucy: NO! I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT!

**Camacazi1: You can't quit**

Lucy: YES I CAN!

**Camacazi1: Go in the pit**

Lucy: MAKE ME

**Camacazi1: Um..What does Chaos do again?**

Happy: I GOT IT! *Happy goes and grabs Lucy then throws her in the pit*

**Camcazi1: Okay so oh Juvia has to speak in first person!**

Juvia: I will do that

Lyon: NO JUVIA SHOULD SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON I LIKE HER BETTER THAT WAY

Erza: Whoa just whoa

**Camacazi1: GAJEEL AND LEVY DO A DUET TOGETHER!**

Gajeel: Of course, that's perfect

Levy: Really?

Gajeel: Yeah I get to sing!

Levy: Oh..

**Camacazi1: I've got the perfect one**

Gajeel: I can show you the world... Shimmering Shimmering and Splendid

Natsu: MY EARS

Gajeel: (Shut it Salamander) Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Levy: A whole new world

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Gajeel: A whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

Levy: A whole new world

Gajeel: Don't you dare close your eyes

Levy: A hundred thousand things to see

Gajeel: Hold your breath it gets better

Levy: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I cant go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Gajeel: Every turn a surprise

Levy: With new horizons to pursue

Gajeel: Every moment a red letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Levy: A whole new world

Gajeel: A whole new world

That's where we'll be

Levy: That's where we'll be

Gajeel: A thrilling chase

Levy: A wonderful place

Both: For you and me..

**Camcazi1: Beautiful**

Erza: That was so touching

Natsu: I don't get it..

Lisanna: That's because you have no heart!

Sting: I don't get it either though..

Lyon: If only Juvia would sing that with me

Juvia: Ju-I only have eyes for Gray-sama, but Ju-I love it when they fight over Ju-me.

Elfman: That...was so... UNMANLY HAHAHAHAHAHA

Gajeel: Shut up b^stard!

**Camacazi1: Okay so..Nope this is for Lucy, Bixslow how bout you?**

Bixslow: ...

**Camacazi1: Is that dare still going on? *goes and checks past chapters* Yeah your dare is still going on but your aloud to talk to answer a dare**

Bixslow: BOUT TIME!

**Camacazi1: Okay so you have to pick a girl to sit on your lap, and sure OC's can join I guess**

Erza: OC?

Jellal: No idea

Bixslow: I pick the cosplay girl who is currently not here so nevermind, how about Cana?

Cana: Someone help me..

Bixslow: Oh yeah the no alcohol thing...um Juvia?

Juvia: I miss Gray-sama...

Bixslow: Uh...Lisanna?

Lisanna: but..I don't want too

**Camacazi1: I'm sorry he chose you**

Lisanna: You're a lot nicer then Chaos I like you more

**Camacazi1: Well duh ;)**

Bixslow: Come here baby *pats lap*

Elfman: GRRRRR

Mira: Relax your dating Evergreen

Elfman: NOT TRUE

Mira: Tis very true

**Camacazi1: Okay someone get him food?**

Mira: Why?

**Camacazi1: I don't know..**

Erza: I think she meant give us all food

**Camacazi1: You guys don't get food?**

Natsu: No..it sucks a lot

**Camacazi1: okay.. I'll use my special powers of taking over to get you guys some food *a big buffet appears***

*Everyone mobs it like a pack of hyenas*

**Camacazi1:...well anyways Mira gets to give anyone a makeover**

Mira: STING!

Sting: What me?

Mira: Yeah you don't go to our guild so you can't get revenge on me later :)

Sting: she says it all with a smile..

*Mira pulls Sting into a closet*

**Camacazi1: Well this might take a while...**

**Chaos: Hey guys I'm back! And my head hurts like h^ll**

**Camacazi1: Okay so for the next chapter-**

**Chaos: Whats going on?**

**Camacazi1: The people here get to-**

**Chaos: Huh?**

**Camcazi1: Give dares to Chaos or-**

**Chaos: I never agr-**

**Camacazi1: Or any other guest host right Gildarts?**

Gildarts: Perfect

**Chaos: Hey wai-**

**Camacazi1: We will also be using**

**Chaos: Wha-**

**Camcazi1: Some of your guys dares by now!**

**Chaos: WHAT!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chaos: Haha so um since I didn't agree to that last part Camacazi1 added it's not happening!**

Gildarts: Yes it is

**Chaos: What?**

Gildarts: It was promised to everyone here so I'll hold it out

**Chaos: You don't get to decide that!**

Gildarts: I'm your guard remember?

Juvia: I'm with Gildarts

**Chaos: You got out of the pit? And your speaking first person :O**

Juvia: Yeah Gildarts let me out and this was a dare

**Chaos: Man sorry, my head's been hurting for awhile and I seem to forget somethings..**

**Camacazi1: Natsu!**

Natsu: WHAT?!

**Camacazi1: WHY WOULD YOU HIT CHAOS WITH A BRICK?**

Natsu: I DIDN'T!

**Chaos: Hey..wheres Lucy? She's usually arguing with me**

**Camacazi1: In the pit along with Gray and Laxus**

**Chaos: THEY'RE STILL IN THERE?! *Jumps in and brings the three out***

Gray:...never again...

Laxus: Still better then the dress...

Lucy: Oh Chaos is back, yay..

**Chaos: F you too, so um anyways I don't know how to start this..**

Gildarts: Start with the requests?

**Chaos: Okay..no I don't like this one...**

*Erza takes paper*

Erza: Natsu has to hit Chaos with his iron fist

**Chaos: HEY!**

Natsu: Oh yeah I'm all fired up!

**Chaos: I wonder who requested this dare *glares at Camacazi1***

**Camacazi1: Hee..hee...**

*Natsu hits Chaos*

**Chaos: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**

Erza: that was one long ow

Lucy: Come on it doesn't hurt that much

**Chaos: IT DOES IF YOU DON'T EXERCISE!**

Lucy: Oh..I see..your lazy

**Chaos: I don't deny it. I am also a procrastinator, hypocrite, annoying, mean, stubborn, etc.**

Lucy: oh..I figured you were a hypocrite

**Chaos: How so?**

Lucy: You send us all into the pit but you don't do it yourself

**Chaos: I don't plan to, you aren't tricking me Lucy.**

Lucy: Damn...

Erza: Well we have one more request for a guest host, Nate

**Nick: Do you mean me?**

Erza: Yes, sorry

**Nick: Sigh**

Erza: You have to dress up like an oompaloompa from charlie and the chocolate factory

**Nick: YESSSS! I've been waiting for this role my whole life!**

**Chaos:And maybe..just maybe..I'll let you guys know what's in the pit later**

*Mira and Sting walk out of the closet*

Mira: Voila! The new Sting

Sting:...did I really have to wear a dress?

*Sting is wearing a long blonde wig, blue heels with a blue dress, red lipstick, and mascara*

Mira: It's Sticy, his sister!

Rogue: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lucy: You used our ship name for it?

Mira: Sounds girlie..

Sting: HEY!

Erza: Mira dress Nick up like an oompaloompa okay?

Mira: Kay! *Nick and her go into the closet*

**Chaos: Well then that's all our dares so we should get going..**

Gildarts: NO! Now we get to truth or dare you!

Lucy: Me first me first! Chaos truth or dare!

**Chaos: Wait, I don't have to do this I decide the pit so I can just make it awesome!**

Gildarts: No..we'll be doing something much worst if you don't do them *evil aura*

**Chaos: OKAY! Truth**

Lucy: Hmm, bwa ha ha ha, hmmm, bwa ha ha ha...I was hoping you would pick dare...uh what's your zodiac sign?

**Chaos: Taurus**

Taurus: Moooooo that's excellent!

**Chaos: NO I'M A PERVERTED COW!**

Taurus: I'm not a pervert just true to my desires

Lucy: When did you get here?

Taurus: I don't know...

**Chaos: Just go..**

*Taurus disappears*

Natsu: Geez Luce you suck, Chaos I dare you to...have an eating contest with me! **(Courtesy to Camacazi1)**

**Chaos: but but but**

Natsu: With hot sauce!

**Chaos: D:**

Natsu: 100 chickens

**Chaos: Can I choose the brick?**

Gildarts: Brick?

**Chaos: Isn't that the punishment?**

Gildarts: No..

**Chaos: Then what is?**

Gildarts: This

Chaos: NO! NOW I'M LIKE MATHEW!

Mathew: Wow...

Chaos: PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!

Gildarts: Then do the dare

**Chaos: Okay fine, let's do this Natsu!**

*Natsu smirks evily.*

Mira: I've got the chicken!

*Chaos eats one chicken*

**Chaos: MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE! **

Natsu: Chicken **(See what I did there?)**

**Chaos: WATER WATER!**

*Lucy gives her 'water'*

**Chaos: Thank you! *gulps***

Lucy: Your welcome :)

**Chaos: THAT WASN'T WATER! WHAT THE H^ll WAS THAT!?**

Lucy: Wine :)

**Chaos: I HATE YOU!**

***Chaos faints***

Natsu: Was it that spicy?

Lucy: Apparently

*Mira splashes water on her face*

**Chaos: I'm up!**

Mira: Good we have more dares

**Chaos: And down I go**

Gildarts: Nope you're staying

**Chaos: ...fine...**

Gray: Truth or Dare Chaos?

**Chaos: Truth, stupid Natsu.**

Natsu: HEY!

Lucy: She's right you are stupid

Natsu: DOUBLE HEY!

Gray: Um...out of the guys here who would you kiss, date, and kill.

**Chaos: That's kind of lame..**

Gray: Not lamer then Lucy's

Lucy: HEY!

**Chaos: But that's expected by her**

Lucy: DOUBLE HEY!

Natsu: Now how does it feel?

Lucy: Shut up

**Chaos: Okay, um..can I get three guys speci- spec- spe- **

Gray: specifically?

**Chaos: Yes! Thank you I can never pronounce that word**

Gray: Okay...

**Chaos: So three guys?**

Gray: Me...Natsu, and uh Sting?

**Chaos: Hmmm...I couldn't date Natsu he's Lucys..**

Lucy: Uh..

**Chaos: But if I kiss him it'll make Lucy jealous then she will finally realize her feelings for Natsu then they have their happily ever after...yess yess**

Lucy:...

Sting: Wait what?

Gray: I disagree also

Juvia: Love rival..

**Chaos: So I would kiss Natsu..hmm let's think..there are more Gruvia fans then there are for Sting with anybody..**

Sting: She's got a weird mind..

Natsu: So wait..she'll only kiss me for Lucy?

Lucy: You suck at sentences Natsu

Natsu: No you shut up!

Lucy: wha..

**Chaos:But if I kill Gray, Juvia will kill me. If I date him Juvia may or may not kill me. She might just want Gray to be happy so she would let us date..**

Gray: She thinks a lot

Sting: Maybe she just doesn't want death?

**Chaos: But I would rather date Sting..**

Gray: Hey!

Sting: Haha

**Chaos: But would I rather be happy or alive...**

Sting: Well if your dead then you won't be happy

**Chaos: Okay so kiss Natsu, kill Sting, and date Gray.**

Sting: WHAT?

Juvia: Love rival..

Lyon: It's okay Juvia I'm here for you!

Juvia: Gray-sama!

Gray: Sigh

**Chaos: Okay so now what?**

Wendy:..I want to go..

**Chaos: Awh cute little Wendy? Sure I pick dare**

Wendy: I dare you to go out into public with a banana costume on then yell that they apples are coming

**Chaos:...F you Wendy**

Carla: Watch your language

**Chaos: Did you see the dare she gave me?**

Mira: Oh yeah did I forget to tell you guys that Nick was ready?

***Nick is sitting in the corner oompaloompa style***

**Chaos: HAHAHAHAHAHA! We should definitely talk about this**

Lucy:Now who's off topic?

**Chaos: Ugh fine**

**Camacazi1: We'll be back soon at least when Chaos returns**

**Chaos: I hate you all**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chaos: What...the heck**

Natsu: You're back! What happened?

**Chaos: It was going pretty fine until some guy started throwing apples at me!**

Lucy: HAHAHAHA

**Chaos: Wendy is so cruel**

Wendy: I'm sorry..

**Chaos: So..anyways I have good news, great news, and awesome news what do you wish to here first?**

Erza: I say we go from least to great

Sting: Well actually I kin-

Erza: Least to great.

Sting: I second Erza's opinion

**Chaos: Oh okay then for my good news, we have a new player! Please welcome Wally!**

Wally: S'up

Natsu: YOU'RE THE GUY WHO SHOT ME IN THE MOUTH

Wally: and you're the guy who survived that

Erza: Hi Wally

Wally: Hi Erza and...Jellal? JELLAL!

Jellal: Um Hi..

Wally: ERZA WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

Erza: He's good?

Wally: NO HE'S NOT HE'S

***Chaos puts duck tape on Wally's mouth***

**Chaos:Okay since that's done with let's get on with the great news**

Natsu: Betcha it has stuff to do with me

**Chaos: I am currently in two fanfictions! One from a friend in real and another from a friend online, well she deleted her fanfiction so..**

Natsu: That's because you were in it

**Chaos: Grr...so the best news of all is... *Scary aura surrounds her***

Lucy: uh..

**Chaos: You guys are done daring me now it's time for revenge :D**

*Everyone gasps*

**Chaos: Oh don't act surprised!**

**Christian Gale: Yeah!**

**Chaos: Hey it's you!**

**Christian Gale: Yeah I felt like making a cameo appearance, see yeah later**

**Chaos: See yeah?**

Lucy: Let's talk about that for a while

**Chaos: Never besides your not in the next dare**

Lucy: Oh proceed then.

**Chaos: Gray, Natsu kiss!**

Gray: Never!

Natsu: No way in h^ll.

**Chaos: You must**

Natsu: No I choose pit

**Chaos: NO I HAVE WAITED TO LONG *Smashes the two heads together so their lips touch***

Gray: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Natsu: KILL ME NOW!

Lucy: HAHAHAHAHA

**Chaos: Finally someone gave me that dare a while ago**

Lucy: HAHAHAHA I love these dares when I'm not apart

**Chaos: Really you're not jealous?**

Lucy:...

Sting: Of course not she's got me!

**Chaos: Let's be honest, Nalu will win. Sticy is a crack pairing.**

Sting: Crack?

**Chaos: Fan made.**

Sting: But but what I feel for her..

**Chaos: I made you feel that way**

Sting: O_O *realization*

Lucy: Um..

**Chaos: Mind Erase.**

Sting: Huh what was going on?

Lucy: I didn't forget..

**Chaos: It was only to Sting**

Sting: Huh?

Lucy: So is that your magic?

**Chaos: Somewhat yeah I guess.**

Lucy:Oh..have you ever used it on me?

**Chaos: So moving on Lyon you choose a girl to bake for you**

Lucy: She completely ignored me..

Lyon: Juvia of course

**Chaos: Are you sure? Tee hee I bet she will make sponge cake**

Natsu: Wow..

**Chaos: Aren't you freaking out about kissing Gray?**

Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Juvia: Doesn't wish to..

**Chaos: Oh well, Mira show her the kitchen.**

Mira: Kay *She and Juvia walk into a kitchen.

**Chaos: Hm..Gray why don't you like Juvia?**

Gray: Is this a truth?

**Chaos: Yeah**

Gray: Okay..well it's not that I dislike her...

Natsu: Oooooooh

**Chaos: Gray kiss**

Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gray: It's just she's more of a friend?

**Chaos: WRONG! You actually do like her I'm just making you think that you don't so Lucy can have a harem**

Gray: WHAT?!

**Chaos: Mind erase.**

Erza: Hm...interesting..

Jellal: What?

Erza: She can manipulate feelings and erase minds..

Jellal: Do you think she's dangerous?

Erza: I don't know..she very well could be..

Jellal: Yet she uses Gildarts and Mira for protection...

Erza: Could be a cover..

**Chaos: Hm now what dare? I'm feeling kind of lazy..oooh we've got a Rolu shipper here**

Rogue: A what?

Lucy: not again -.-

**Chaos: Should we add more to the harem?**

Lucy: NO! STOP MANIPULATING STING, GRAY, AND NATSU!

**Chaos: I'm not manipulating Natsu.**

Lucy: What?

Sting&Gray: WAIT WHAT?

**Chaos: Well Rogue, you were supposed to do something to Lucy but I lost the request :(**

Rogue: oh well

**Chaos: I guess I'll just make it up Rogue um kiss Lucy's cheek**

Rogue: I don't want to..

**Chaos: You'd rather the pit?**

Rogue: Sure..

Gray: Don't do it man she's so forgetful

**Chaos: Tis true.**

Rogue: How bad can it be?

**Chaos: Challenge accepted. *Roars were heard from the pit***

Lucy: What the heck was that?

*Looks down at pit to see monsters*

Erza: What the..

**Chaos: They are called Greivers, do you still want to do it Rogue?**

Rogue: I could take them..

**Chaos: I doubt it, Erza might be able to take them down but just barely**

Lucy: They also said they weren't completely sure whether or not one of the 10 saint wizards could take down the S class monster in the grand magic games but Erza did.

**Chaos: Shush now.**

Rogue: Fine I'll do it. *Kisses Lucy's cheek*

Sting: How could you do this to me Rogue I thought we were friends!

Rogue: IT WAS A DARE!

Sting: I DON'T CARE

Rogue: IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HER!

Sting: HOW DARE YOU!

Rogue: LADY CHAOS IS MA-

***Chaos puts duck tape on his mouth too***

**Chaos: Haha moving on shall we?**

Erza: So she can make those griever things with her mind...

Jellal: Did you notice that instead of erasing Sting's mind she stopped Rogue from talking?

Erza: Maybe she's running out of magical power?

**Chaos: Maybe she can hear you.**

Erza: Uh we were talking about Lucy

**Chaos: Lucy?**

Erza: Yeah we noticed she was getting weaker so we figured she was running out of magical energy

Lucy: HEY!

**Chaos: Hm but she hasn't used any magic**

Erza: Guess she's just weak at the moment then..

Lucy: HEY AGAIN!

**Chaos: I guess that's all for now sorry we didn't put many dares in it this time :(**

Natsu: We?

Lucy: Just go with it..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaos: And welcome back everybody this amazing girl/guy gave me an awesome idea!**

Lucy: We're doomed

**Chaos: Hush now. Well we've decided to add two new people to Lucy's harem..**

Lucy: My what now?

**Chaos: I mean it's kind of small with Gray, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue.**

Rogue: HUH?

Lucy: SMALL?

**Chaos: Yep I've decided your apart of it *uses magic to make Rogue like Lucy***

Rogue: ...it's not working.

**Chaos: Yes it is now let's welcome Cobra and Midnight!**

Cobra: 'Sup?

Midnight: We are only here because she let us out of jail...

Cobra: And now we are here to escape!

Natsu: WHY THESE TWO?

**Chaos: You can't escape there are runes around here ask Lucy**

Lucy: It's true..

Midnight: Guess we'll have to fight our way out

Cobra: I'm all fired up

Natsu: HEY!

**Chaos: Sure go ahead but both Natsu and Erza have beaten you. If you include the anime Erza and Natsu beat the both of you alone. Now you are trapped in a room with not only them but a lot of other strong members of the guild, including Lucy, plus a few more powerful then them both. And you want to fight them? Some people just aren't as smart as me I guess *Smugly lifts the collar of shirt***

Natsu: Yeah! Whatever she said!

Lucy: including Lucy? What does that mean?

Sting: What the heck goes through your head?

**Chaos: So are you going to play the game or do I send you back to jail because the magic council was definitely not agreeing to let you out of prison so I may have done it illegally.**

Levy: I'm not that surprised honestly considering she kidnapped us.

Lucy: I'm still hung up about that including Lucy thing.

**Chaos: Actually you came here willingly Levy I just won't let you leave. Team Natsu yeah they were kidnapped.**

Cobra: I guess we'll play the game..

Midnight: Fine..

**Chaos: Good now onto the dares! Gray you have to sing let it go.**

Gray: What's that?

**Chaos: WHAT'S THAT?! **

Gajeel: It's one of those stupid songs that shrimp likes from Frozen

Levy: You were the one singing along...

Gajeel: Sorry no one can hear you shrimp you're so tiny

Levy: Just shut up..

**Chaos: Here's the lyrics *hands a piece of paper***

Gray: Um okay here I go

he snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

*Juvia walks through the door with a cake and Mira in tow*

Juvia: Juvia's back!

Lucy: That was...wow..

Natsu: Even I've got no words dude

Gray: Um...weird song..

Levy: Gajeel are you crying?

Gajeel: No I'm just sweating through my eyes..

Juvia: What did Juvia miss?

Lucy: Gray was singing

Juvia: WHAT? WHAT? GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyon: Get the cake!

*Mira grabs cake from Juvia while she has a tantrum and Chaos throws her in a closet*

**Chaos: Well then Lyon would you like to eat the cake?**

Lyon: I'm uh going to wait until Juvia gets back

**Chaos: Okay then onto another dare, hm Juvia's in the closet so we can't do that one.. your lucky this time Lucy.**

Lucy: Yass

**Chaos: Erza and Jellal must admit their true feelings to each other!**

Ultear: Yesss!

Meredy: Awesome!

Jellal: When did you get here?!

Erza: Chaos...

**Chaos: LADY Chaos* and um no idea**

Ultear: Levy let us in

Lucy: Oh yeah Levy can do runes along with Freed *Glares*

Freed: Chaos threatened me not too

Levy: Me too but the Ultear had an even worst threat so...

**Chaos:I will allow it this time but no more *evil aura surrounds***

Levy: Okay!

Ultear: Now onto Jellal and Erza's dare

Erza: He is a trusted ally what else could there be?

**Chaos: Puh lease we all saw that episode where you almost kissed!**

Jellal: Episode?

Erza: We didn't though. It was an accident

Jellal: Wait it was?

Erza: Yeah..

Jellal: But..but I wanted too...

Erza: So did I...

Jellal:...

Erza:...

Meredy: JERZA!

**Chaos: I don't know I guess I'll count that..so uh another dare hmm Sting has to fight Natsu and Gildarts while Lucy kisses Rogue on the mouth.**

Sting and Rogue: PIT!

**Chaos: That was actually Lucy's dare Rogue..**

Rogue: Don't care..

Sting: I think the pit would be better..

**Chaos: Well Rogue can't go to the pit and I wanna see this fight so NO PIT!**

Lucy: But..

**Chaos: NO PIT! *Smashes Lucy and Rogues head together* Your welcome Rolu fans ;D. Next chapter will have tons of Nalu though cause dis girl needs some Nalu. Oh yeah won't be able to update Feb 4-11 so uh..**

Lucy: Eww

Rogue: Geez was I that bad?

Lucy: Very actually

Rogue: It's not like I kiss every female I meet -.-

Lucy: I could tell

Rogue: You're very rude..

Natsu: I'm all fired up!

*Natsu and Gildarts approach Sting*

Sting: H-ey hey guys let's be calm about this

Lecter: You can do it Sting-kun!

*10 minutes later*

Sting: someone...help...

Wendy: I'm coming!

Sting: I meant..Lucy..

Wendy: Fine then be that way!

Lucy: I'm not helping you I'm no doctor

*Erza requips into Nurse armor*

Erza: I'm here

*Sting crawls over to Wendy*

Sting: I changed my mind..

Wendy: Too late!

**Chaos: Geez Wendy you've changed alot..**

Wendy: Ohh I'm sorry I was paying attention much.. of course I'll heal you Sting! *Heals*

**Chaos: Not paying attention? What's with these mood swings?**

Lucy: She's still a teenager even though she's like thirteen.

**Chaos: So are you**

Lucy: True..

**Chaos: Well that's all for today I guess see yeah later ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaos: Hello all...**

Lucy: Uh oh she's got that evil look in her eye

**Chaos: For this chapter and the next there will be an OC that I do not own.**

Natsu: Um who's that?

Luna: Help...me...

**Chaos: QUIET! **

Luna: Yes ma'am..

**Chaos: Her mother doubted my awesomeness.**

Wendy: Uh oh..

**Chaos: So Luna here will pay the price.**

Luna: D:

Gray: Who is Luna?

**Chaos: Your daughter**

Gray: WHAT?!

Lucy: Oh Gray you've been nasty lately haven't you? ;)

**Chaos: Luckily Juvia is in the closet**

Gray: I don't remember this!

**Chaos: Levy let him in.**

*Levy walks in with a man*

Lucy: Levy you were in on this?

Levy: Yeah kind of..she threatened me

Ichya: MAN

Erza: You...brought him?

**Chaos: Relax now Luna you like Ichya *snaps fingers***

Luna: I..like Ichya...

**Chaos: Good now go into the washroom or something you two so you don't disturb our game**

*The two walk into the bathroom*

**Chaos: We will probably be getting some company in the next chapter but for now onto the dares!**

*Everyone groans*

**Chaos: You know I have read so many Truth or Dare with Fairy Tail where everyone ends up liking the game and the host why can't that happen with me D:**

Lucy: You're unlikable

**Chaos: Screw you just because of that your dare is first.**

Lucy: Oh joy..

**Chaos: I know right? Anyways kick Freed in the crotch.**

Freed: WHAT?

Lucy: Oh joy :D

Freed: WHAT?

Lucy: Lucy kick!

*Lucy kicks Freed and he falls down.*

**Chaos: I love how only Freed questions that dare**

Erza: We've gotten used to your weird dares

**Chaos: They aren't mine though!**

Erza: Sure...

**Chaos: It's true the reviewers request the dares!**

Wendy: Okay believe whatever you like...

**Chaos: Why would I lie?**

Erza: Let's just go to the next dare

**Chaos: Fine...but I wasn't lying**

Gray: Of course you weren't

**Chaos: Now Midnight and Cobra have to kiss Lucy**

Lucy: EH?

Cobra: At the same time?

Midnight: Is this why we're here?

**Chaos: Exactly**

Lucy: Can I just kick them?

**Chaos: No**

Lucy: But but

**Chaos: No**

Natsu: I vote she kicks them

Sting: I second that motion

Gray: Third

**Chaos: And you Rogue?**

Rogue: I really don't care...

**Chaos: But your apart of the harem too!**

Rogue: Oh well..

**Chaos: Grr...**

Cobra: I'm fine with kissing her she's kind of hot

Lucy: Kind of?

Midnight: I'd honestly rather not

Lucy: Should I be insulted or pleased?

**Chaos: Then you both go into the pit**

**Katie: You know Chaos I thought you shipped Nalu so why are you doing this?  
><strong>

**Chaos: THIS WAS SOMEONE ELSES REQUEST NOT MINE! Plus I like to torture Lucy.**

Lucy: This is why no one likes you.

Cobra: Torture?

Happy: Poor Lucy :(

**Chaos: Just kiss her..**

Cobra: Fine. *kisses Lucy*

**Chaos: It was supposed to be deep**

Cobra: Oh well :P

Lucy: WATER WATER I NEED WATER!

**Chaos: Too bad Juvia isn't here**

Lucy: I must be sanitized!

Cobra: Wow...

**Chaos: Midnights turn.**

Midnight: I would honestly rather not.

**Chaos: Then you choose the pit.**

Midnight: I bet I can handle it.

**Chaos: I bet you can't.**

Midnight: How come?

**Chaos: Natsu couldn't.**

Midnight: I'm stronger then that b^stard.

**Chaos: LIES!**

Midnight: Nope.

Natsu: Wanna fight?

**Chaos: Too late he's going in the pit.**

***Throws in***

Lucy: RIP Midnight

Cobra: He can probably take it.

Lucy: I doubt it.

Cobra: Whatever your a jerk

Lucy: Crybaby

Cobra: :(

**Chaos: Now Rogue and Yukino kiss.**

Yukino: But...

Rogue: When did you get here?

Yukino: A little bit ago..

**Chaos: Bah I introduced you didn't I**

Yukino: I don't think so no..

**Chaos: Whatever kiss**

Mira and Lisanna: KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS

Rogue: Um..

Yukino: Let's just get this over with...

Sting: Yeah I mean he's already groped you.

Lucy: WHAT?

**Chaos: Jealous?**

Lucy: What no! Not at all! I'm just concerned for Yukino.

**Chaos: Good you are meant to be with Natsu.**

Lucy: What-ever..

**Chaos: Anyways kiss you two!**

*Rogue and Yukino kiss*

Rogue:...

Yukino:...

**Chaos: aww I totally support RoYu :D**

Levy: Me too :D

**Chaos: You know some people support you and Rogue.**

Levy:...

Gajeel:...

**Chaos: I didn't even mention you Gajeel**

Gajeel: Oh well...

**Chaos: D: Gasp where has the time gone I've got to do other things bye guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chaos: I'm back :D.**

Lucy: Yay I missed you!

**Chaos: Really? :)))))))))**

Lucy: No.

**Chaos: Screw you.**

Natsu: Where'd you go?

**Chaos: Well since you can't come to stalk me then kill me (looking at you darkprinces) I went on vacation :D**

Wendy: Did you have fun?

**Chaos: Yep I went indoor sky diving and it was awesome #Bragging rights**

Natsu: I've rode a dragon.

**Chaos: Haha screw you too.**

**Katie: So maybe we should get to the dares...**

Ichya: Can someone get this cat to stop following me?

Luna: But..I love you :'(

Happy: Sigh love sick Exceeds should know when to give up

Carla: YES THEY SHOULD.

**Chaos: When did they get out of the bathroom?**

Gray: I'm still confused about how a cat is my daughter did I like have sex with a cat?

**Chaos: Your not blood related.**

Gray: OH THANK GOSH!

Lauren: GIVE ME BACK MY CAT!

**Chaos: What the heck when did you get here?**

Lauren: YOU! GIVE LUNA BACK TO ME!

**Chaos: But she's in love...**

Lauren: YOU MADE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT...THAT ANIMAL!

Ichya: Eh?

**Chaos: Actually she's the cat...**

Lauren: Oh hey Gray, baby didn't see you there.

Gray: WHAT?

*Juvia bursts through closet door*

**Chaos: Forgot she was in there..**

Juvia: LEAVE GRAY-SAMA ALONE!

Lauren: NO YOU!

Juvia: NO YOU!

Natsu: NO YOU!

Lucy: Don't just don't Natsu..

Natsu: I wanted to be included..

Lucy: Sigh...

**Chaos: Well while those two are fighting let's get to the dares...**

**Camacazi1: Yeah we've got some things for you Chaos.**

**Chaos: But.. that's chapters over...**

**Camacazi1: Oh well, heres a truth who's your favorite dragon slayer?**

**Chaos: That's easy Natsu.**

Natsu: Boo yeah!

**Chaos: I mean I like Gajeel too he's pretty funny along with Sting. I love how they were both arrogant towards Natsu saying they could beat him when he easily beat them both.**

Sting: ..Shut up...

Gajeel: It was not easily!

**Chaos: It kind of was I mean once he got his magic back because he used it all up on two other people he easily beat you.**

Gajeel:..Shut up...

Sting: Don't copy me!

**Chaos: I mean Cobra was cool at first then he got weird then cool again. I don't really like Laxus though he's just so quiet! Plus he went on this whole psycho rage thing about strength.**

Laxus: The feelings mutual.

**Chaos: I did like Wendy at first but she disappointed me...**

Wendy: Huh how?  
>~Flashback watching Orcaion Seis arc~<p>

**Chaos: Wendy? She's twelve and she was the only member sent from Cait Shelter she must be so strong I love her already!**

**Chaos: Come on Wendy beat them up I know you can do it! **

**Chaos: Yayy Wendy!**

**Chaos: Cait Shelter sent only you for a reason you can do it! Your so strong!**

**Chaos: So wait...Cait Shelter was fake? That's why Wendy was the only one sent... %!#$^#!%*!%^ *%!% ^ ^$ ^ &%#$ ! ^%!**

~Back to the present~

Wendy: Um hello?

Natsu: She zoned out..

Laxus: How does she know all this stuff?

Lucy: I don't know..

**Chaos: That's the reason.**

Wendy: Okay...

**Camacazi1: Oooh here's a dare go into the pit!**

**Chaos: What but but but no!**

**Camacazi1: Get in.**

**Chaos: Fine..**

***Chaos jumps in pit***

Natsu: She took that rather well..

Lauren: WAIT I NEED REVENGE! *Tries to jump into pit*

Lucy: Don't you do not want to go in there.

Cobra: Isn't Midnight still in there?

*Midnight comes flying out*

**Camacazi1: Guess Chaos didn't want anyone else there...so on with the dares for you guys!**

**Katie: I will give them.**

**Camacazi1: But..**

***Katie sends Camacazi the most intimidating glare ever***

**Camcazi1: Okay then...**

**Katie: Okay so first dare..**

**Amthyst: BOO!**

Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WTF!

*Amthyst slowly goes back into the corner disappearing in the shadows..*

**Katie: Um okay then...Natsu has to sing this girl is on fire.**

Natsu: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

*Because Chaos is too lazy to type it out, Natsu sings "This Girl Is On Fire*

**Katie: That was...**

Natsu: Amazing?

**Katie: Actually I was going to say bad.**

Natsu: Haha you suck.

Gray: She's right though.

**Katie: Okay Gray sings ice ice baby while Bixslow cosplays as Cobra.**

Gray: uh okay..

Mira: I'll help you Bixslow! *Pulls him into closet, which still has a door*

*Again Chaos is too lazy to type the song, Gray sings "Ice Ice Baby."*

**Katie: Now that was good.**

Gray: Ha take that Flame brain!

Natsu: You wanna go Ice prick?

Gray: And what if I do?

Lauren: Gray are you cheating on me?

Gray: Wait what?

Juvia: IF GRAY-SAMA IS CHEATING ON ANYONE IT'S WITH JUVIA!

Lauren: IN YOUR DREAMS LOSER!

Juvia: GRRRRR!

**Katie: Okay okay break it up...**

*Mira and Bixslow walks out*

Cobra: Geez you look weird, is that spray tan?

Mira: Yep!

Bixslow: I hate this..

**Katie: YOU BROKE YOUR DARE YOU CAN'T SPEAK REMEMBER?**

Bixslow: F...

**Katie: But your free because I do not know how to put you into the pit..**

Bixslow: Yay :D

**Katie: But Chaos will when she gets out.**

Bixslow: F...

**Katie: Hmm now Makarov must dress up in a bikini then dance to some weird song I can't pronounce.**

Makarov: I'm not playing though...

**Katie: I thought you were...you are now.**

Makarov: Nope.

**Katie: But Chaos will be angry with me :(**

Makarov: Oh well.

**Katie: Then into the pit with you!**

Makarov: 1. You don't know how to put me in the pit 2. You aren't as intimidating as Chaos 3. You do realize she changes it depending on her feeling and she's in the pit right now so she probably made herself feel happy.

Erza: How could I not think of that?

**Camacazi1: Wait what?**

*They open the lid to the pit to see Chaos in a hot tub with popcorn and soda while watching a flat screen TV*

**Chaos: 'Sup?**

**Katie: Sigh...**


End file.
